The Call of the Sea
by Latanya
Summary: A marine archaeologist is give a family heirloom which will lead her to the resting place of the Black Pearl. Only thing is, Captain Sparrow never died and never escaped the curse. Will she be able to civilise him? Or will he 'un-civilise' her?
1. Chapter One: The family heirlooms

**The Call of the sea.**

****

**By Latanya**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean or NUMA but I do own Pearl, her yacht "The Black Pearl II" and anything else that I made up.

Chapter One: The family heirlooms.

            "Right, that just leaves me to phone in the orders." She glanced at her PDA thoughtfully before turning her eyes back to her yacht. "That is of course, unless I've forgotten something important…."

            Walking over to the gangplank, her eyes were trained on the deck while she thought. If she'd been using a lead pencil to write down her list on a notepad, the end would have been well chewed by the time she reached the locker where she kept her dive gear. Opening the door, she checked all the tanks to see how much oxygen was in them before making sure there was nothing in there that needed to be repaired or replaced. Once that was done, she continued to go around the deck of the yacht, checking all of her expensive equipment that she used when searching for sunken wrecks. These included all the various pieces of technology which were lowered into the water and dragged along to drop signals down to the seabed.

            Heading inside, the woman went through the same process of checking everything especially the computers and special screens that were linked to the equipment outside. Stopping in the kitchen, she shook her head and busied herself going through the cupboards to see what she should stock up on. Adding anything she needed to get or to do to her list on the PDA, she noticed the time and growled.

            "I should better go back up to the house and phone Mychael at NUMA in Australia." She muttered, remembering that she had promised to return his phone call from the day before. "Wonder what they want me for this time?"

            Dragging open the door into her house, she sat down at the kitchen bench and pulled the phone over to her. Noticing that there was a message on the answering machine, she pressed play, fully expecting it to be from Mychael.

            "_Pearl, it's your sister Elizabeth. Henry and I are coming over to you today to give you something that father wanted you to have after he died. We're just leaving now and should be at your beach house by three in the afternoon. You had better be there._"

            "Crap! You have got to be kidding me!" Pearl cursed, slamming her hand down on the counter, "Elizabeth is coming here with something for me?"

            She frowned and looked over at the clock. It read two-thirty. That left her with half an hour in which to phone Mychael and to calm herself for the arrival of her "beloved" sister. Pearl felt like choking and wondered why Elizabeth was coming as well instead of just sending Henry.

            "The poor chook, I should have warned him what he was marrying when he proposed to Elizabeth." She found Mychael's number and called him.

            It was hard to get through to NUMA in Australia and Pearl soon found herself on call waiting. Listening to some kind of music, which was meant to sound like whales calling to each other, she yawned and was glad to hear the click of the phone being picked up.

            "Pearl, darling, how good of you to return my call so soon." Mychael's voice could be heard on the other end of the phone-line.

            She cringed at the loudness of his voice, "Hey Mychael, how are you? And your wife and kids, how are they?"

            "They're great Pearl. How have you been? Not getting into to much trouble with the authorities over who owns what you recover from various ship wrecks?"

            "Me? In trouble? With the authorities? Never!" She snorted, "So what's up Mychael? NUMA doesn't normally phone me for any old reason so you must have something in mind."

            "NUMA values the intelligence and resourcefulness of the infamous Pearl Turner. Now, the thing is, the wreck we're after you to come to is not exactly sunken ships. Rather, it's sunken planes from World War Two."

            "Planes? Well they're not quite my area of expertise but I can deal with that. Where exactly are they and why does NUMA want me on board this time?"

            Pearl could hear the talking in the background of Mychael's office before he answered her questions. "They're near Broome Pearl and… well… NUMA wants you in on this site because of how dangerous it is. There is only something like three to six days a year when you can safely access most of the planes. Everyone knows what you are like when it comes to dangerous sites. Hell, you've dived in below freezing conditions in Antarctica and in the middle of storms when everyone else was panicking about getting everything secured."

            Pursing her lips, she thought about it. "So you're saying that the only reason NUMA wants me involved is because I'll disregard all warnings and precede without to much of a worry? Geez Mychael, you guys really know how to make a girl feel wanted."

            "You're welcome Pearl. So, are you interested? It won't be for another three months before it's in the safe period to dive. I hope you'll come because when you're around, one never knows what's going to happen. You make every site fun."

            "Are you trying to sweet talk me into coming to your sunken plane site Mychael McClelland? You know I hate being flattered."

            There was laughter in the background and a woman's voice answered for Mychael. "Darling, he's not flattering you. Everyone knows that you're the best to have around on a difficult site and that you make it all seem so easy." 

            "Claire, you obviously wasn't around when I went down to the Titanic a few years ago. I think the guy operating the submarine probably wanted to strangle me and it's likely that he still does."

            "I heard about that." Mychael muttered, "Apparently you suffered from anxiety and wouldn't shut up for the entire trip down."

            She glanced up at the clock and cursed, "God damn it! My sister is going to be here soon."

            Clair asked her, "So are you going to come join the site? We're hoping to uncover the few planes that haven't been found yet. Some of them are visible during parts of the year when the tide's low enough but there are quite a few which rest in watery graves unknown."

            "She'll come Clair," McClelland spoke, "The Red Pearl never refuses the chance to dive on a complicated and dangerous site."

            Pearl smiled when he referred to her by her nickname Red Pearl. She was called that because of her red hair and fiery temper. "Well, if you put it that way Mr McClelland, I might come and have a look. Will it be safe for me to bring the Black Pearl II into the bay?"

            "Should be fine. By the way, how is your lovely catamaran yacht going? Last time I saw her, you were sailing into a storm off the coast of Papua New Guinea." Clair asked curiously.

            "The Pearl's fine though that storm did do some damage." She cringed when she heard her sister's voice and a knocking on the door. "I'm going to have to hang up on you guys over in Australia but you can be assured that there is a possibility I'll be in Broome in two and a half months. Should see you then I guess."

            "Good bye Pearl." Clair and Mychael spoke at the same time.

            "Ciao belle, sir. Stay safe will you."   

            Putting the phone down, Pearl got up and walked through the beach house to the front door. Upon opening the door, she was met by her angry sister and her poor husband. Without even saying hello, Elizabeth told Henry to carry the chest he was struggling with into the house.

            Watching them go past her, she rolled her eyes, "Hello to you to Elizabeth. How are you Elizabeth? Me? Oh, I'm fine. How's your work been?"

            "Pearl, where do you want me to put this down?" Henry called out though his wife soon scolded him and told him just to dump it.

            Standing in the doorway, Pearl stared at her sister in shock. "Elizabeth, how nice to see you. I hope you have a good reason for dragging yourself away from your important work to visit your poor little sister on the coast. I mean, I wouldn't want you to be wasting your time by coming to see me."

            Elizabeth sneered, "No matter what's happening Pearl, coming to see you is always a pleasurable waste of my precious time. Now, to the point of why I am here. Well, father left you this strange chest when he died but we didn't know about it."

            "I was going through the attic at the manor and found it there with a letter for you taped securely to the top. See, it's still there." Henry glanced at his wife cautiously in case she hadn't wanted him to say anything.

            "That's not the point Henry." She snapped at him, "I thought it would be a good idea to deliver it to you as soon as possible so I wouldn't have to worry about it. Now, are you going to offer us a drink since we drove all this way to bring you some dusty old chest."

            Kneeling down beside the chest, Pearl studied the lock before pulling the letter off the top. Opening it up, she started to read it silently to herself.

            "_Dearest Pearl, I am sorry I did not pass this to you before I died but I thought it would be better if you received it after I died. Youngest daughter of mine, you were always more like your mother though a true Turner you are. The call of the sea is strong in your blood and I know our ancestors Will and Elizabeth Turner would be proud of you. In you, the Turner line continues on and will continue on into time. This chest goes with the diaries of Elizabeth and Will that I left you in my will but this is something that few Turner's have known about. This chest is our true family heirloom as passed down since Will and Elizabeth. No one knows what is inside it but I believe you'll not hesitate to go against caution and open it. Be careful sweet Pearl because this chest goes with the story passed down about Captain Jack Sparrow and his ship, the Black Pearl – the one for which you were named and for which you named your beautiful yacht. Pearl; know that I loved you even when I allowed Elizabeth to put you down. You were my daughter more than she but you to often turned to your mother because she defended you against your sister. I am sorry I did not follow her example more often my daughter but you know how rarely I was at home because of my job. Live a wonderful life Pearl because you deserve it and live knowing that I loved you Pearl, even when you believed that I didn't. Your loving and devoted father, André Turner._"

            A tear rolled down her cheek and Pearl sniffled before folding the letter and putting it in her pocket. "Thank you Henry for bringing the chest in here, I owe you a couple of beers. However, Elizabeth, I think you can leave now. It's about time I stood up for myself when dealing with you. And you know what Henry, it's about time you stood up for yourself against her."

            Elizabeth gasped, "Pearl! How dare you speak to me like that! I am your older sister and you must respect me. As for you Henry, don't you dare listen to her or else."

            He bowed his head but not before he had a chance to smile to Pearl, "Yes Elizabeth, what ever you say Elizabeth."

            Shaking her head, Pearl stalked past her sister and down the hall to the front door, "Goodbye Elizabeth. Fare you well Henry." She kissed her brother-in-law's cheek as he passed her. "Don't let that bitch get you down Henry. You're too good a man for her."

            "How many times have you told me that Pearl?" He whispered back to her. "I'll talk to you another day when she's at work. Be good."

            "Ciao Henry." She waved to him. "Good riddance Elizabeth and please don't come back any time soon."

            Watching them drive off, Pearl was stuck by a pang of guilt. Would her behavior make things worse for Henry? She hoped not. Returning to the chest, Pearl pulled out a pair of hairpins from her hair and shook the length of her long red curls out. Sitting down beside the chest, she set to work on the lock with the two pins and laughed joyfully when the lock fell open.

            "James Bond, eat your heart out!" She chuckled, lifting the lid up to see what was inside.

            At the site of glittering gold coins, Pearl's mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't think clearly and tentatively reached out to pick up one of the coins. They were French Doubloons from the 1700's and would fetch a pretty price if she sold them to a museum. Shaking her head again, Pearl noticed a strange old compass and leather bound book. Lifting the book from its bed of gold, she wiped the dust off the cover and opened it. The elegance of the writing struck her as strange when she read what was written there.

            Flicking through the pages and reading parts of the book, Pearl came to the conclusion that it was another diary for her to read through though she was not too sure of who had written it. For all intensive purposes, she would have easily believed what the person who had written it called himself but years of being told that Captain Jack Sparrow didn't exist were drilled into her brain.

            "Oh come now Pearl, my dear. You know Captain Jack Sparrow existed even if they told you he didn't." She muttered to herself, "You hold in your hands the proof if it can be called as such."

            Flipping to the last page of writing, she read carefully what was written there. "_This be the last here thing I'll put down on these pages 'cause time has passed though I've not changed since I got my beloved Pearl back. Must be that damn curse_. _Well I'll leave a chest of Spanish gold for Will and his children to be passed down their family until such a time as I am forgotten. Don't know how long that will be but I'll leave in the chest my compass to find the island where I will take the Pearl and myself to rest for eternity. If anyone ever reads this again, I hope that I have long since passed on to whatever after life there might be. It is strange how I have watched everyone grow old while I have not changed at all. Well, I hope the Turner family lives on for a long time and that better fortunes come to them in the future for they are an honorable family and I don't know what I would have done without them sometimes. Old Will saved me too many times to count. Good-bye to the world and to life I hope, the Pearl and I will go and rest. May no one ever disturb the resting place of The Black Pearl or her captain, Jack Sparrow. I hope also, that no Turner ever comes after us because their blood would lift the curse and I have no desire to live any longer. Farewell to the world, to my friends and to the beloved Turner family._"

            "My god, it cannot be true." She muttered, reading the passage again. 

            It became clear in her mind what she must do and what her plans for the time she had before going to Broome would be. She would try and find the Island where the Black Pearl hid her treasure though she knew that there was no Isla de Muerta in the Caribbean or anywhere that she could think of.

            "Well Captain Jack Sparrow, I'll find your beloved ship the Black Pearl and I'll bring her forth into the world so that people can add another famous pirate to their lists. You'd like that wouldn't you? Fame renowned."

            Getting up, she went back to the kitchen and found her PDA to add a few items to her list. Then, sitting down beside the phone, Pearl phoned in her orders and arranged for most of them to be delivered the next day. When that was done, she went down to the yacht and started to tidy her up.

            If everything went well, they would set off for the Caribbean in three or four days. Hopefully, the weather would be kind to her and Pearl wouldn't encounter any storms as she so often did.

            Later on, Pearl changed out of her clothes and into a swimsuit before diving off the side of her yacht into the clear blue waters of the small bay. Enjoying her swim, she couldn't help but wonder why things had turned her way as they had. If she could find the resting place of the Black Pearl, then she would be happy for the entire of her life. However, if she could not, it would not matter because no one would ever know except her.

            Everything did go well and within five days of Elizabeth bringing the chest to her, Pearl set sail for the Caribbean on her beloved yacht, the Black Pearl II. The only thing that went against her was the storm that set in two days from shore and stayed around for a while.


	2. Chapter Two: Rockslides and strange trea...

**The Call of the sea.**

****

**By Latanya**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean or NUMA but I do own Pearl, her yacht "The Black Pearl II" and anything else that I made up. Also, I re-wrote chapter one because I decided that it wasn't right.

Chapter Two: Rockslides and strange treasures.

When the storm that had been bothering her finally cleared off, Pearl made her way out on deck to make sure everything was still there. Kicking a few dead fish over the side, she made sure the sail was still there and that her diving gear and other things were safe and dry in the chest. Pulling out the strange compass, she went back inside to set the direction she was to head in.

            "Thank god that blasted storm is over." She muttered, making herself a hot chocolate. "Don't think I have to many days left before I find the Isla de Muerta and the Black Pearl."

            She was right for once. Within two days, which she spent running a side scan as she traveled to see what was below water level, she found herself navigating her way carefully though the reef which surrounded the island. Following the instructions in the dairies, Pearl safely made her way through despite how many times she managed to nearly give herself a heart attack.

            When she laid eyes on the fog-covered island, Pearl's heart leapt into her mouth and she laid her hands on Jack's diary as if to say, "_Look Jack Sparrow, it's your island. Can you see her? The Black Pearl?_" Smiling, she went about setting anchor and getting ready to embark to shore. But not before she ran a sonar scan of the seabed to see if she could find the Black Pearl.

            Upon finding what she believed to be the ship, Pearl poured herself a glass of wine and sat down to study the image on the screen. It certainly looked like an old ship and from what she had seen of the wrecks they'd passed on the reef, it was in better condition. Her plans were to dive down after she came back from checking out the caves on the island.

            Once everything was ready, she lowered the dingy into the water and threw her backpack down into it. Rushing back to her bedroom, Pearl pulled on a waterproof thermal jacket on over her wetsuit, cotton pants and sleeveless shirt. She wore dive boots, gloves and a belt with a pair of knives and a shark spear. Leaping lightly down into the dingy, Pearl hoped she wouldn't have to worry about anything at all that might need her to use the weapons she carried.

            Heading across the water to the mouth of the cave, Pearl made sure she had a spare torch attached to her belt as well as the one she held in her hand. Turning it on when she went inside, Pearl guided the dingy carefully through the water as far as she could before securing it carefully to the side while she got out. Looking around, she was sure she could see gold beneath the water and shrugged.

            "My god, this place looks like it hasn't been disturbed for decades. Guess no one likes going through those reefs with their ships. Can't say I blame them, but then, I know that I'm insane." She muttered as she walked around, exploring the cave.

            In one place, there was a rock fall covering the entrance to a tunnel and upon studying it closer, Pearl was certain that it was not new and not natural. It looked to well devised to be natural. Besides, when she looked up at the roof, there was no sign of a fall ever having occurred there. Returning to the dingy, Pearl recovered a shovel and set about attempting to clear the rocks away.

            "Ahha! If I move that rock there, the rest should fall away and leave an opening big enough for me to get through." She moved the shovel to work on the rock she'd noticed.

            Leaping back just in time, Pearl watched the rocks fall through to the ground and leave the top half of the tunnel open. Shining the torch through the hole, she spent a moment contemplating the idea of going through. It didn't seem to welcoming but she knew what she had to do. If there was something to discover in there, she would find it and she would be happy about it.

            "Ah, there is nothing for it. Go on through Pearl and find what is to be found. It's not like you're going to touch any cursed treasure if it does exist since you're not that stupid." 

            She carefully climbing through the remaining rocks and bounded along the tunnel before turning back to look at where she had come from. Shaking her head and holding the torch carefully so that the beam lighted clearly where she was going, Pearl hummed a song softly. When she found herself looking at a large cavern filled with glittering treasure, the woman had to sit down to regain her thoughts.

            "By Jesus, would you take a look at that!" Her voice was barely hearable and in her hand, the torchlight trembled. 

            Finally able to stand again, Pearl started her exploration of the treasure cavern and carefully made her way over to the large chest, which was atop a mound of treasure and rocks. From what she knew of the story behind the curse of the Black Pearl, that chest had to be the Aztec blood gold that Cortez received to stop him from killing any more. Reaching out a trembling hand, Pearl picked up one of the coins to study it closer. There was a loud sound and she spun around to see what it was, slicing open her hand at the same time.

            "Shit!" She cried, dropping the coin back into the chest and staring at the blood on her hand as it dripped down on to the coins. "Oh boy, that can't be good."

            There was a shout from behind her and Pearl only just managed to duck when a knife came flying towards her. It embedded itself into the chest while Pearl crouched down, looking about for where it came from.

            "I shoulda' known some bloody fool would find this place." A man showed himself, walking towards Pearl with a sword drawn and ready. "A man canna get no peace any more."

            Staring at his clothing, her mind worked back to the last passage in Captain Jack Sparrow's diary and clapped her uninjured hand to her head. "Well that figures you silly girl. The man is going to kill you now because of it."

            "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He called softly, "Capt'in Jack Sparrow knows yer there. Don't hide, it'll only make it worse for yer."

            "And why should I come out when you're only going to kill me?" She called back, pressing her back against the chest and pulling one of the knives from her belt.

            "Well, well, well, the one who woke me up is a bloody woman. I should 'ave known." The man muttered, shaking his head. 

            "My name is Pearl Sarah Turner." Her voice rung out around the cavern.

            Pearl could hear his groan clearly and Captain Jack Sparrow cursed, "Even worse! A bloody Turner woman! Well, yer life is safe Miss Pearl Sarah Turner, no need to worry 'bout me harming ye."

            Lifting her head, she turned to look at him over the top of the chest, "I didn't do anything terrible did I? You know, nothing to do with this curse of yours…."

            He arched an eyebrow and smiled at her, "Well, it's obvious to me that ye spilt some of yer blood on that there chest. If ye hadn't, I wouldn't be awake now would I?"

            "Crap." She sat back down and rested her head against the chest, "This is just what I wanted. Wonder what Elizabeth would say if she found out that I resurrected some pirate from the 1700's?"

            Making his way towards the strange woman, Jack couldn't help but wonder what the year was since her clothes had struck him as very strange. "Now which Elizabeth would ye be talkin' 'bout there lassie?"

            "My older sister Elizabeth Turner. Of course, you wouldn't know her or me for that matter but we're descendants from Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann."

            Coming around to stand in front of her, the pirate stared down at the strange clothes she wore and the curious object in her hand which shone out light, "Beggin' me pardon lassie, but what be the year?"

            She took a deep breath, "This is the year 2004 which is somewhere between 200 to 300 years after you sailed the seas with your ship, the Black Pearl. Now tell me Captain Jack Sparrow, how is it that I managed to resurrect you when Will Turner lifted the curse all those long years ago?"

            "I don' know why it didn't work on me missy but as soon as I can find me some moonlight, I'll be finding out if it has this time." He shook his head and looked around. "Now where did I leave me 'at?"

            Watching him wonder around looking for his hat, Pearl couldn't help but admire his ability to totally disregard what she had told him. Standing, she dusted herself off before following after him. Trying not to get in his way, the marine archaeologist kept glancing at her watch and pursing her lips in thought.

            "Ye know, it's mighty strange that ye 'ave enough Turner blood in ye to wake me up. Are ye sure ye 'ave the year right?" Jack asked, frowning down at his hat.

            Pearl nodded, "Oh aye, I've got the year right Captain. Do you want me to prove it to you? I can show you my yacht and I can show you your ship if you don't believe me."

            "Yacht? What be a yacht?"

            Smiling, she pulled her jacket off and bundled it over her arm. "But first, if you're to be coming out of this cavern with me –"

            "Who said I'd be leaving me 'ome? If what ye say be true, I've been living 'ere for hundreds of years."

            "Somehow, I don't think you're going to resist a chance to see the world." She replied.

            He raised an eyebrow again, "Look lady, I'm Capt'in Jack Sparrow. I've seen all there is to see of the world and there be nothing I want to see again."

            Bursting out laughing, Pearl tossed her red braid over her shoulder, "Have it your way _Captain_, it doesn't bother me at all. You're quite welcome to stay here and I'll make sure I block up the tunnel again on my way out. Hopefully, no one will ever come here and discover you again though the likely hood of them being Turner's will be slim."      

            She turned her back on him and started out of the cavern, heading back to where she left her dingy. Jack Sparrow watched her go for a moment before chasing after her. Walking beside her, he said nothing and she ignored him completely. It was when they reached the rock fall that Pearl finally spoke again.

            "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me back there. If you're going to leave this cavern with me, you must agree to do whatever I tell you and to learn what I have to teach. In order to survive, you must adapt to the world otherwise, you might end up in jail or a mental home."

            Jack thought about it, turning his head to glance back the way they'd come. "Now look 'ere missy, I don' take no orders from a woman."

            "Oh good, we've established the fact that I am a woman and that I gave you an order." She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to survive in one piece Mr Sparrow?"

            "Captain. Captain Sparrow." He corrected her.

            '_Oh god, this is not going to be easy._' She pursed her lips and grit her teeth, "Of what ship would you happen to be the captain of Mr Sparrow? The only seafaring vessel out there that I saw was my yacht and I know who's the captain of her."

            He looked stunned, "Me ship's gone! How'd she go?"

            "From what I can tell, she's at the bottom of the sea Mr Sparrow, which is why I am here. I intend to dive down on the Black Pearl and recover what I can as well as map out the wreck."

            Slumping against the rock wall of the tunnel, Jack shook his head sadly, "She's gone… my ship is gone."

            Climbing back out of the tunnel, Pearl went over to her dingy and tossed the jacket in before returning to where she left the shovel. That was secured back in its place and she turned to stare at the rock fall and the tunnel. If Jack came, she would be fine with it but if he did not, she wasn't sure what she would do.

            A few moments later, he climbed out of the tunnel and walked towards her. "I'm comin' wit ye Miss Pearl Turner and I'll except yer terms but I want to see me ship."

            Nodding, she flashed him a sad smile, "I'll see what I can do about that but I'm afraid you won't like the condition she's in. Now, get in the dingy and I'll take you to the yacht."

            Doing as he was told, Jack clambered down into the dingy and sat tensely, watching every single move that Pearl made. He was being to unnerve her and Pearl closed her eyes before she started the motor up and guided the little boat out of the cave. Turning around, Jack stared out at the water, hoping to see his ship there but the only thing he could see was a strange ship of sorts that he assumed to be Pearl's yacht.

            "That there a yacht?" He asked.

            "Indeed it is Mr Sparrow. That yacht there is my baby, the Black Pearl II and she's named for your ship." Came her response.

            He looked around at her, "Now how exactly did ye know about me Pearl?"

            "Our family kept the stories alive. I even possess Will and Elizabeth's diaries along with the chest of French gold coins that you left the family. That was how I knew where to look for the Black Pearl." Her face lit up as it finally hit her. '_I've found the Black Pearl and Captain Jack Swallow is sitting in my dingy asking me about my yacht. Elizabeth, eat your heart out._'

            "What be so funny? That smile on yer pretty face is unsettling."

            She laughed, blushing, "I was just thinking about my sister. Elizabeth will never believe me when she hears about this."

            "Eh, do ye want to be telling the world?" He asked.

            "No, not at all. You're right, I won't say a word but I wish Elizabeth could have seen this because she's always teased me about me belief that the Black Pearl existed… that you existed." Pearl sighed, bringing the dingy up beside the yacht.

            Grabbing the ropes, she turned the motor off and secured the dingy. Climbing up onto the deck of the yacht, she turned around and held out a hand for Jack.

            "And bring my jacket with you." She muttered loud enough for him to hear.

            Picking up her strange jacket, Jack took the offered hand and leapt up onto the deck, landing beside Pearl. He looked around in amazement before staring at Pearl, "I think ye 'ave a lot of teachin' to do."

            Pearl smiled again, "Yep, I think I do to. But first, I'll show you around the yacht before taking you to your room. Then I'm going to go for a swim and I'd recommend you join me because, god knows, you're filthy."

            "Hey!" He cried, "I'm not filthy lassie, rather, yer to clean."

            "Well if you want to stay on board, you do what I tell you Ms Jack Sparrow and I tell you to clean up because I'm going to teach you to be a gentleman of this age." She led him inside and showed him around the yacht.

            When she stopped outside the door into her "study", Pearl wondered if he was ready to see what technology really was. Deciding to show him later, she took him to the spare bedroom and wondered what she would give him to wear. Leaving him there, she returned to her room and stripped out of her clothes and started to pull on a bikini when there was a knock at her door.

            "Wait a moment Mr Sparrow." She called out, quickly putting on the top half of her bikini and wrapping a sarong around her waist. "Come in."

            He opened the door and took one long look at her room before his came to rest on her. "Well I can see ye're dressed differently again. What exactly are ye wearing?"

            "It's called a bikini and its what women wear when they go swimming. Now, I should have a look and see if I have anything you can wear. Never know what I might have in here." Pearl went over to the draws and had a look inside.

            While he watched, she pulled out several pieces of clothing while muttering to herself quietly. Walking over to him, she held up a pair of shorts, two shirts, a pair of long cotton pants and a pair of men's boxer shorts. The grin on her face startled Jack and he felt tempted to walk backwards out of the room before she could do anything.

            "I've found some things that should fit you Mr Sparrow and if you would kindly strip out of those dirty clothes, you can put these boxers on and come for a swim with me." She put the other clothes down on her bed and turned her back while holding the boxer shorts out.

            "Whoa, ye want me to strip? Ye mean ye want me with no clothes on so ye can put those things on me?" He looked even more startled.

            "You can do it willingly or not but you will do it. Don't be ashamed about stripping in front of me because I've seen plenty of men and I'm sure plenty of women have seen you." Pearl rolled her eyes.

            He took his clothes off and reached out for the boxer shorts Pearl held out for him. "How do I put 'em on?"

            "Firstly it's, how do I put them on? Not how do I put 'em on." She corrected him before adding. "Like a pair of pants. The white label, tag, whatever you want to call it, goes at the back."

            "Savvy." Jack muttered while attempting what she said for him to do. It took a few tries but he succeeded at last. "Now what? I've got _them_ on."

            "In stead of savvy, say all right or whatever word you substituted savvy with. Before I can take you back to civilization, you'll have to learn to speak correctly, dress correctly and I bet I'll even have to teach you how to eat correctly." She turned around and studied him with a faint blush to her cheeks.

            Sneering, Captain Sparrow couldn't help but tell her, "I can speak, dress 'n eat correctly as ye so nicely put it. Though I don' know 'bout yer time."

            "Let's try that again Sparrow. Repeat after me, I can speak, dress and eat correctly as you so nicely put it. Though I don't know about your time."

            "Right. What _you_ said."

            She sighed, '_This is going to be absolutely hopeless. I'm just praying that he can at least read._' "Tell me Jack Sparrow, can you read English?"

            "Yes I can. Why?" He eyed her suspiciously.

            "Because I'm going to give you some books to read about the modern history of the world. Now, let's go for a swim shall we?" Pearl picked up her belt again and secured it around her waist.

            Following her out onto the deck, Jack stared at her when she undid the knot holding the sarong around her waist and let it drop to the ground. Licking his lips, he walked over to her and smiled.

            "Ye know lassie, we don' 'ave to go for a swim. I can think of better things to do." 

            Shaking her head, Pearl went over to the side of the yacht were the gate for the gangplank was and dived off. "No, I think a swim would be best don't you?"

            Jack rolled his eyes and followed her into the water, "Just so yer know, I think there might be sharks in this 'ere water."

            "Why do you think I'm carrying a shark spear on my belt." She relaxed in the water as he swam over to her. "Now, since you warned me about them, we'd better not get to far from the side of the yacht."

            "Great." He ducked under the water.

            Waiting for him to surface, Pearl pulled on of her knives out of her belt and smiled. "Sparrow, come here."

            He swam over to her where she was treading water. "Yes lassie?"

            "Turn around."

            Frowning, Jack turned his back on her and smiled when she wrapped her legs around his waist and chuckled as she played with his hair. He didn't realize until to late what she was going to do.

            "What'd you do that for?" He shouted, pulling away from her.

            Pearl treaded water with a smile of triumph on her face. In one hand she held her knife and in the other, the hair she'd just cut of Jack's head. "Can't have you going about with dreadlocks and long hair. When we get back on board, I'll use a pair of scissors and cut it neatly. But don't worry, I won't cut it any shorter than your shoulders."

            He moaned, "But ye cut me hair!"

            "Get over it Sparrow." She replied, returning her knife to the belt and letting his hair float away on the water.

            When she was satisfied that he was clean, Pearl returned to the yacht and helped him up. "I'll be right back with those scissors so you'd better stay right there."

            "This 'ad better be worth it lassie." He growled, watching her walk away. "Though yer to pretty to want to hurt."

            By the time the night was over, Pearl had Jack's hair cut neatly at shoulder length and his face shaved neatly. He was also cleanly dressed and seated at the table like a civilized man. That night, she sat down and started to teach him how to eat using a knife and fork.

            Watching him again for the millionth or so time, Pearl couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like. '_Is this really worth it?_' She thought to herself before smiling faintly, '_Aye but he's so gorgeous that it'll be worth the trouble I guess. My only hope is that he will learn and use what he learns._'


	3. Chapter Three: Teaching Pirates to talk

**The Call of the sea.**

****

**By Latanya**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean or NUMA but I do own Pearl, her yacht "The Black Pearl II" and anything else that I made up. Also, I re-wrote chapter one because I decided that it wasn't right.

Chapter Three: Teaching Pirates to talk.

            Pearl was up early the next morning, dressing slowly on deck in a wet suit and dive gear. She wasn't worried about Jack waking up and discovering her gone because she had left clues on the deck. A warm fluffy towel, her clothes for the day and a bottle of water had been left atop a bench so she could strip out of the wet suit as soon as she got out of the water.

            The depth of the ship was not one that meant that she needed to drop another tank to a certain level for her ascension but Pearl did make sure that she had a double tank rather than a single just in case. However, this dive was to simply see what the condition of the Black Pearl was and to take some photos of the ship and layout of the site.

            Dropping down into the dingy, Pearl started the motor and headed over the water to where the ship rested beneath the waves. Stopping a short distance away, Pearl dropped anchor before strapping on the last of her dive gear. Slipping over the side into the water, she made sure that everything was working – especially the oxygen tanks. Once sure, Pearl secured the dive weights and dove down with a dive torch in one hand and a waterproof digital camera in the other.

            When Pearl reached the Black Pearl, she took several birds-eye-view shots before she started swimming around. Taking photos constantly, Pearl was amazed by the condition the ship was in. As a marine archaeologist, Pearl had seen so many ships in such conditions that they were almost totally gone.

            Checking her gauge after half an hour, Pearl gave herself another half hour before she'd head back up to the surface and spent that last half hour photographing the layout of the wreck. When she had five minutes left, Pearl started on her way back up to the dingy. By the time she saw the hull of the dingy, Pearl was starting to remember and worry about Jack.

            Breaking the surface, she started to remove her gear and place it in the dingy. Climbing aboard, she started the motor again and headed back towards the yacht where she unloaded her gear. Carrying her gear over to where it went, Pearl looked around for Jack before she started to strip out of her wet suit. Standing on deck with a towel wrapped around her body, she cleaned her gear and hung out to dry what needed to be dried. Singing softly, Pearl walked over to the cabin and turned on a stereo so she could listen to music. Returning to her clothes, she had a drink of water before starting to dress. Pulling on the warm pants, Pearl dropped the towel to pull on her shirt when she heard a man's laughter behind her.

            Turning, Pearl's eyes narrowed and she waited for Jack to say something. When he did not speak, she growled: "Do you mind turning around Mr Sparrow, I'd like to get dressed in privacy."

            He smiled, crossing his arms and leaning against the door, "Oh I don' know 'bout that lassie, I like wha' I can see."

            "Turn around Mr Sparrow else I won't be responsible for any injuries you may suffer at my hands." She crossed her arms also and glared at him.

            "Ye see Pearly me lass, if yer goin' to be so open 'bout yer body, ye 

'ave no right to stop those who look." Jack was enjoying the look on her face.

            Spluttering, Pearl said, "This is my yacht Mr Sparrow, therefore my word is law and while you are aboard the Black Pearl II, I expect you to respect my wishes."

            "Ye 'ave such a pretty blush lassie, don' know why yer fussing. Tis not like I 'ave never seen a woman before. Aye and what ye were wearing yesterday during our dip revealed more of ye body to me." His grin was starting to disturb her.

            Watching as he stood up straight and walked towards her, Pearl felt her heart skip a beat. Captain Jack Sparrow was a man to be aware of constantly else he would do something unexpected. This was one of those times and Pearl did not know what he was going to do, she hadn't a clue if he was going to say something or do something. The innate feeling of helplessness that filled her was starting to unbalance Pearl's carefully worked for state of detachment.

            Gripping her chin, Jack lifted Pearl's face upwards to study her feature before chuckling, "Ye need to relax lassie, ye take thin's to seriously. Laugh a little 'n' find me some rum." Then leaning in, he kissed her lips ravenously. 

            Startled, Pearl reacted by lashing out with her hand – which Jack promptly caught and used the force of her motion to pull her against his body. Holding her tightly, he arched an eyebrow thoughtfully before kissing her again. Letting her go suddenly, he turned and walked away. Once he was out of sight, Pearl cursed loudly and quickly finished getting dressed. She had to many things to do and there was no way that she was going to let Jack get the better of her. He was not going to interrupt her plans nor stop her from fulfilling them. Heading inside, she directed herself to the "study" area with the intention of uploading the photo's onto a computer so she could study them.

            Looking at the first photo, Pearl found herself even more certain that the ship was in the best condition that could be expected. Printing out several of the photos she put them aside to show Jack later on. Turning on one of the other computers – one that was linked to the sonar side scan – Pearl planned to do another scan of the Black Pearl. Going outside, she hit the button to bring the anchor up and at the same time, she looked around for Jack.

            It was only once the yacht was moving that the pirate captain reappeared to see what exactly was going on. Unable to find Pearl, he leant over the side of the yacht to watch the water go by. Much to Pearl's joy, there were no problems with the scan and it was soon completed, giving the woman a full and detailed map of the site.

            Returning outside to the deck, Pearl was greeted by a very confused man. He quietly followed her around while she pulled the sonar up out of the water and let the anchor drop. Once Jack saw what she was doing, he felt confident enough to ask her what had been going on.

            Turning to him, Pearl explained what she had been doing, "I was developing a full and detailed image of the site where the Black Pearl is currently resting. I'll show you in a moment the images I have of her but right now, I have to finish this first."

            He nodded, "But how could ye 'ave an image of me ship if she's at the bottom of the sea?"

            "Right well. I plan to sit you down with some books so you can start reading about the technology that we have today. My plans are to educate you enough so that you can pose to the world as my assistant and friend. Hopefully, you'll be smart enough to adapt and learn what I have to teach you." She met his eyes and smiled. "Please do this for me and if not me, for your friendship with my ancestors Will and Elizabeth and for what remains of your beloved ship the Black Pearl."

            Meeting her gaze, the pirate didn't know what to say to her. The look in her eyes inclined him towards agreeing but deep down, he was not sure about it. If the world was as different now as she said it was, he did not know if he wanted to be experiencing it. "I'll think 'bout it Pearl but I don' know what to say. Ye tell me the world be different now to wha' I be used to and I don' be sure if I want any part of it. Ye know what I mean?"

            Pearl nodded, "I know what you mean Sparrow, oh yes, I know what you mean. To often do I wish that I had been born in your time because I would be more suited to that age than I am to this one. Who knows, I might have even been a pirate and a good one at that."

            "Ah now yer talkin' lassie. How 'bout this deal? I teach ye to be a good pirate and ye teach me to be a man of this age? Like ye say, who knows, ye might 'ave been a good pirate." He replied, watching for her reaction.

            There was a silent pause and Pearl couldn't speak. Her mind was far to locked in thought for her to say anything to him. Considering Jack's suggestion, Pearl had to admit that it was an attractive idea. In return for learning what she had to teach him, she would learn what he had to teach her. It would at least make things fun for the two of them.

            "Well lassie? What do ye say?" 

            Grinning in glee she agreed, "Alright Captain Jack Sparrow, I'll accept your offer if you accept mine. See, you have my interest stirred and I have a problem when that happens because my interest becomes insatiable."

            "Really?" He raised an eyebrow, "Insatiable eh? I think I know of some other _interests_ I could stir in ye."

            "I'm sure you do but for now, it's my teaching time. That is, if you are man enough to agree to our deal. Are you man enough to endure what I have to teach?"

            Holding out a hand to her, Jack smiled as innocently as he could manage, "Aye, I'll endure ye but will you be able to endure me? Let us 'ave a little wager Pearl Turner. The longer ye resist me, the longer I will endure your lessons."

            "And what makes you think that I have any need to resist you?" She asked, taking his hand.

            "Ah well, ye see, I can tell yer attracted to me."

            A blush appeared on her cheeks again and Pearl growled, "I most certainly am not attracted to you! What would give you that idea?"

            Jack grinned wickedly, "Ye didn't resist me kiss and I could tell ye were welcoming it."

            "I was not! And you didn't give me a chance to resist you." 

            "Ye keep tellin' yerself that Pearly lass, I know what I know and yer body never lies. We'll see who'll win this little wager."

            She took a deep breath and steadied herself before responding, "You know absolutely nothing about me or what I like Mr Sparrow and you will not win this wager of yours. Now, if you would like to follow me, I'll show you the images I have of your old ship and you can see what state she's in."

            Following her into the "study", all the strange equipment contained within stunned Jack and every time he went to touch something, Pearl smacked his hands away with a warning look. Holding out to him the photos she took during her dive, the woman waited to hear his response to them.

            "This can't be me ship!" He cried out.

            "I'm afraid that that ship is your Black Pearl. Though I must admit that she's in fairly good condition considering what she's probably been through. Mr Sparrow, I'm sorry if you do not like what you are seeing but I did promise you to show you what she looked like and there she is." Pearl bowed her head sadly. "I only wish I could have seen her during your time for she would have been a magnificent ship."

            A look of pride appeared on the pirates' face and he lifted his head high, "There was no ship faster or greater than the Black Pearl. She was me pride, me joy, me freedom and me life and to see 'er like that, well, it breaks me 'eart. What would ye think if ye saw yer yacht at the bottom of the sea like that?"

            Pearl shook her head, "I would not know what to think Mr Sparrow but I know I probably would react the same as you do. There could be nothing worse in my mind than the idea of loosing my beloved yacht to the sea unless she took me down with her. A captain is supposed to go down with his or her ship."

            "Partners 'til the end indeed. I would 'ave done that but the curse would not let me. 'Ave I said thanks for what ye did Miss Turner? Ye 'ave truly rid me of the curse." Jack smiled at her sadly.

            Turning away from him, she studied the images on the screen from the sonar scan that she had just done of the Black Pearl. From what they showed up, it was clear that the site was slightly more extensive than she had thought before and that there seemed to be evidence of an earlier shipwreck in the area close to the site of the Black Pearl. Frowning, she sat down in front of the computer and started enhancing the images, trying to get a clearer picture of the remains of the other ship. 

            Watching her curiously, Jack wondered what she was doing and thought about mentioning the British navel ship that he and his crew had sunk in the area at one point. Shrugging, he reached out a finger to point at what looked like the remains of another ship and told Pearl about the British navel ship. She turned about and hugged him, laughing gleefully at the news. Arching a brow, he hugged her back with a small smile.

            "I'm glad I could be a help to ye, but, what be so important 'bout the other ship? She was just a ship from the Brit navy who was tryin' to destroy me Pearl."

            "Yes but at least I have several new wrecks to investigate." She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy.

            Feeling her falter, Jack kept his arms around her and frowned in worry. "Luv, are ye savvy?"

            She shook her head, clenching her eyes shut, "I feel like I'm going to be sick, my stomach is doing cartwheels and my head feels like it's on fire."

            "Lets get ye sat down somewhere safe." He picked her up carefully, carried her out of the room, down the walkway and into her room where he laid her down on her bed. "Now, what can I do for ye?"

            "Absolutely nothing right now since I shall be perfectly fine once I've allowed myself to relax. I think it's because I haven't been very careful with what I've been doing." She curled herself up into a ball and rested her head on the pillow.

            Watching her, the pirate frowned again, "What do ye mean by that lassie? Are ye seriously ill?"

            "Not exactly. I suffer from vertigo and quite often diving down on a wreck will set it off more surely than traveling on a plane will."

            "A plane?" Jack was interested suddenly, "What is a plane?"

            "Let's just say that a plane is giant metal bird that carries people to places around the world. It travels through the air at amazing speeds and gets people to where they want to be within a day or two of leaving where they were." Pearl explained, smiling faintly.

            Shaking his head, "That can't be possible! How can a man travel on the back of a bird from one place to another in two days?"

            "Actually, it is. When I take you back to where I live when I'm not sailing around the world, I'll show you a plane and perhaps even take you on one. Would you like that?"

            Snorting, he stood up from his perch on the edge of her bed and walked around the room restlessly. Studying him, Pearl couldn't admit to herself that he meant a lot to her and that she would not be able to bear to see him leave. Closing her eyes again, she could still hear him pacing back and forth across her room.

            "Jack?" She heard him stop. "Will you be okay if I fall asleep?"

            Jack walked back over to her and sat down, "Tis okay with me if ye do luv, besides, ye need the rest to make ye feel better. I'll be right 'ere watching ye and everything will be savvy."

            That was the last thing she heard before floating off into unconsciousness. Lying down beside her, Jack wrapped his arms around her tense form and hugged her against his body. She murmured something before curling herself up against him, hiding her face in the nape of his neck. Smiling sadly, the pirate lifted on of her hands to his lips and kissed it gently before allowing himself to drift off to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter Four: The HMS Greyhound

**The Call of the sea.**

****

**By Latanya**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean or NUMA but I do own Pearl, her yacht "The Black Pearl II" and anything else that I made up. Ah, people, just so you know, I'm not to familiar with terms relating to ships… please don't scream at me about it L.

_Rachel Sparrow:__ Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer, I'm glad you like the story! I just thought I'd say that I have been thinking about sending them back to Jack's time but couldn't work out how that would happen. However, where there is a will, there is a way and no doubt I'll think of something but it won't happen until somewhere later on__._

Chapter Four: The HMS Greyhound.

            The next morning, Pearl woke up to find herself amid a tangle of sheets and Jack's body. Staring at his face, she blinked a few times before groaning in pain from her still present headache. She managed to untangle an arm and pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead to see if she was running a fever.

            "Ye don't have to do that Pearly lass." Jack mumbled, using modern English as she had been instructing him – but only half so.

            Groaning again, she let her head collapse back onto the pillow and closed her eyes, "I feel like shit. God, I think I need to see a doctor before it gets any worse."

            He managed to prop himself up with one arm and brushed his fingertips over her face, "Yer burning up something wicked. Would be a good thin' to see a doctor I think as well. Do ye think ye can sail this ship-boat-yacht thing of yer's back to where ye can find a doctor?"

            "With a bit of help, yes, I think I could but it'll take a while." She let him wrap her in his strong arms again and lift her up. "Please don't drop me Jack Sparrow."

            Laughing, he carried her through to the control room and put her down on the chair there. "Now, give me yer instructions about all that stuff out on deck. Do I 'ave to pull anything out of the water?"

            "The dingy doesn't have to be pulled out of the water but anything in the dingy needs to be brought up onto the deck. I didn't leave any thing else to be done… I guess it's because I'm so strict about keeping a neat home for myself." Pearl yawned, wanting nothing better than to go back to bed and fall asleep safely in Jack's arms.

            He watched a faint smile appear on her lips and smiled to himself. She was an enigma to him but he liked her well enough. To many times had he passed by opportunities to settle down to a steady life free of life threatening situations but this time, if the chance presented itself, he wouldn't left it go without a fight. Shrugging, Jack went outside and leapt easily into the dingy and retrieved the few things that were to be found there. Bringing them up inside after he'd pressed the button to draw the anchor back up, he turned back to Pearl and discovered that she was quite asleep.

            "Pearl lass are ye awake?" He mentally slapped himself, "Course she's not Jack ye fool! Can't ye see she's asleep again? Well of course I can but I 'ad to check just in case… ye know, she might be foolin' me around."

            The noise must have startled her because Pearl's eyelids flew open and she stared wildly around, trying to piece together where she was. Jack crouched down beside her and placed a calming hand on her arm, trying to 'Shhh' her.

            "What happened? Is my yacht alright?" She asked him in a panic.

            "Of course she is Pearly lass, nothin's wrong at all. Ye just fell asleep that be all. Remember yer not to well?" 

            She shivered, rubbing the tops of her arms to try and fight away the chill, "Why is everything so cold…. Please don't tell me it's just me who thinks it's cold."

            "Ah well now, ye don' want to know what I think ye think." Jack grinned, "Now how do ye sail this ship… sorry, yacht, of yer's?"

            "Sparrow, please try and speak correctly. Since we must leave sooner than I planned, it would be best if you learn to act like a modern gentleman." Pearl attempted to stand up, holding a hand to her throat at the same time. "Can't breath…."

            Jack leapt forward and caught her before she collapsed back down again, "That's what Elizabeth always said whenever she 'ad to wear a corset."

            "Those things are nasty." She muttered, leaning against him and trying to get her breath back. Shaking her head, Pearl wrapped one arm around Jack's neck and pointed to the control panel, "Take me over there Captain Jack Sparrow. We need to get me to a doctor soon."

            Holding her up carefully and gently, Jack watched meticulously as she turned the motors on and prepared the yacht to set off. Noticing how much attention he paid, Pearl started to instruct him on how to operate the yacht. He nodded, distracted for a moment by the intensity of her green eyed gaze.

            "And if the batteries fail, we still have the sails so don't worry about getting to the nearest port." Pearl finished her 'lecture' on how to run the yacht. "Sparrow, are you paying any attention at all to what I'm saying?"

            "Well you see…." He began but stopped when a smile lit up her lovely face. "What did I do?"

            "You spoke correctly! Well done! Thank you!" She laughed, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

            He returned the smile, "Anything for a lady like yourself. Besides, the way I see it is if I want to live I'll have to learn to talk like this all the time without thinking."

            "Does it take a lot of effort to speak correctly?"

            "Just a bit I figure." His brown eyes glittered though his eyebrows were knit in thought. "Are there any ships like me Pearl still in existence or are they all like this pretty yacht of yours?"

            Pearl sighed, "Yes there are but they still have motors and they're generally for tourist purposes only. I know there's the HMS Endeavor in Australia… she's a replica of the original sailed by Captain Cook when he discovered Australia."

            "Savvy… do you think I could commandeer her?"

            Laughing softly, she shrugged and copied his way of speaking, "Good luck to ye if ye try. I wouldn't want to try if I were ye. The Endeavor is a well cared for ship and besides, the defense forces of the world are nothing like those of your times."

            He returned the shrug and lifted a hand to ruffle her red hair, "You'd make a good pirate methinks lassie. Ever thought of trying that profession out?"

            "When I think about it, I could almost say that archaeologists are pirates. I mean, they pilfer and take things from the sites they are working at. And when I think back over my longish career, I shudder to recall how many ships I have removed items from, whether it be treasure or just simple things." She closed her eyes and tried to fight back the threatening blackness.

            Holding her tighter, Jack watched her face carefully for any signs that she was going to collapse again, "Perhaps you'd be better off back in bed Miss Turner? Or at least in that chair over there?"

            She nodded, "The chair will do."

            Helping her over to the chair, the pirate smiled faintly to her, "You've got to stop throwing yourself at me else you'll start giving me the wrong ideas."

            "Oh you despicable!" Pearl growled, resting her head back against the wall. "If I wasn't feeling like shit right now, I'd kick your ass over the side of the yacht and leave you there."

            "It was a joke lass, a joke. Now, will this girl be savvy if you're not standing at the helm constantly? I mean, you don't need to be in control all the time do you?" He asked.

            Closing her eyes, Pearl felt like she was falling back into the depths of the sea of black that was clouding her mind, "No but she needs to be watched in case she heads towards trouble. I'll be here so she'll be fine."

            Jack arched an eyebrow, "Not if you're out flat you won't be. Is there anything I can get you missy? Food, drink, anything like that?"

            "If you help me through to the kitchen, I'll get myself some asprin to get rid of this headache." She held out her arms for him to lift her up.

            "I don't know if moving you would be such a good idea Pearl me lass. Do you really want to be doing that?" Jack picked her up in his arms.

            She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes, I think I do want to be doing that Jack me laddie. Now, it's the place where we ate last night… sorry, the night before that. Shit, no wonder I feel so hungry! I'm so sorry Sparrow!"

            He shrugged and carried her through to the kitchen; "I found some fruit in here yesterday while you were sleeping. Besides, I've survived for longer without food so it was nothing really. Now, what do you want?"

            "A glass of water first." She pointed to a cupboard, "And the box of asprin from in there."

            Following her careful instructions, Jack was able to finally sit her down with a glass of water, the box of asprin and an orange while he found himself something to eat and drink.

            "Haven't you got any rum at all?" He complained, sitting down beside her.

            Popping two asprin out of the sheet, Pearl shook her head, "I detest the stuff. Rum is a vile drink that has been proven to disrupt the mental stability of people and turn them violent. I have seen to many good people drunk, including my own sister."

            Watching her swallow the two tablets in a mouthful of water, Jack raised an eyebrow, "Tell me more about your sister? Is she as lovely as you are or more so?"

            "Elizabeth is one of the evilest people I know. She's an absolute bitch to me and to her poor husband Henry. I don't know why he hasn't divorced her yet or taken up with some other woman, she'd deserve it. At least I've finally started to stand up for myself when dealing with her… I let her bully me around for too long." Pearl closed her eyes again, hoping the asprin would make her feel better… at least, for a while.

            He studied her in a different light this time, noting the wary look to her face and the worry lines around her eyes. He noticed also a faint scar on her temple – a thin line that started at her hairline and followed it along for a centimeter. "Your sister abused you when you were young? What would possess her to do such a thing?"

            "She was jealous because I was our mother's favorite and because when mother died, she left me everything. Mother was the last of the wealthy Petrie family and she named me her heir. From the age of ten, I was richer than my sister and my father but I could not touch it until I turned twenty-one."

            Listening to her voice, Jack noted the slight waver when she spoke. Reaching a hand out, he placed it atop of hers and smiled, "She can not hurt you anymore Pearl luv, and you're so much better than her. Besides, Captain Jack Sparrow is here to protect ye."

            Pearl laughed softly, "Thank you but there is nothing you can do to her that would ever change how she acts. Elizabeth a truly a doomed soul and I can't help but feel sorry for her. She has never known what it is like to be genuinely happy and she probably never will."

            "Despite all that she's done to you Pearl, you still love your sister don't you?" He asked quietly, not understanding why there was sympathy in her voice or sadness in her eyes.

            "Of course I do for she is my only sibling. Elizabeth is my sister and while I hate her for what she has done to me, I love her because she is my sister." The woman was confused as to why Jack would ask such a question of her.

            The pirate shrugged, "I only thought that you might despise her for everything because it sounds like she hates you. Tell me Pearl; if you had been in Elizabeth's position and she had been in yours, do you think that she would have been so forgiving? Do you think that she would have loved you still… even just as a sister?"

            Pearl paused, thinking about what he had said to her, "I don't think it would matter for blood is thicker than water and we would still be sisters no matter what. The bond between us is that of sisters who grew up with each other, who know each others weaknesses and their strengths…."

            "Yes, I can see that Elizabeth abused your kind and loving nature. Pearl lass, you are to loyal to those around you and it is not always a good thing." He spoke sharply, trying not to notice the look of astonishment on her face.

            She stood up suddenly and attempted to walk away from him. Jack watched her sway for a moment before her knees buckled beneath her and Pearl collapsed in a dead faint. He leapt to his feet and rushed over to her, sweeping her limp body up in his arms and holding her close.

            "Pearly lass, I didn't mean it." Jack whispered, carrying her through to her bedroom again and laying her down gently on the bed, "Come on beautiful Pearl, ye must wake up."

            With a moan, Pearl curled up in a ball on the bed, pressing her knees to her chest. Sitting down beside her, Jack leant over and kissed her cheek before getting up again to go and check on the control room. He didn't have any real idea of how to run this yacht of hers but he would do his damn best to get Pearl to a doctor before she got any worse and….

            "No Pearl, I won't let ye die. Will and Elizabeth would never forgive me if I let one of their descendants die or suffer." Jack stared out at the sea through the window.

            When Pearl's eyes opened again, she wondered why everything seemed so dark and why she felt so weak. Trying to sit up, she discovered that she barely had enough strength to raise her hand let alone sit herself up. Gasping at the pain in her chest, Pearl breathed slowly and deeply.

            Upon hearing noise in her room, Jack hurried in. He wasn't sure how to turn on the lights but his eyesight was fairly good in the dark and his mind was well aware of where everything was in the room. "Pearl lass, are ye awake?"

            "Jack?" She whispered, "Why is it so dark? I can't see anything at all."

            "I don't know how to turn the lights on lass, can you tell me?"

            "There is a button beside the door on the wall. Press it and the lights will come on."

            He went over to the wall and searched around for the button she spoke of and when he found it, Jack pressed it down until the lights came on. "Now isn't that interesting. Very interesting. How is it done?"

            Pearl looked around for a moment before letting her head fall back down, "I feel so weak and it's like I can't move. Captain Jack Sparrow, in the control room there is something called a radio, you must carry me through to there so that I can try and contact a near-by ship."

            "Whoa there lassie, last time I carried you out of your bed, you collapsed on me. Is it really all that important that you go to this radio thing?" Jack frowned at her.

            "Yes because it might be the only way I can get any help. You are intelligent I will admit but you cannot possibly sail my yacht to the nearest port without my help and I am afraid that my help is not something I can give you." She spoke slowly, thinking carefully over every word.

            "So be it lassie." He picked her up, sheets and all, and carried her carefully though to the control room. "Now what is this radio that you speak of?"

            With his help, Pearl managed to stay steady enough to pick up the radio and send out a call for help. "Hopefully there will be a ship near by which has a doctor on it. It doesn't matter if the ship is a navy ship or if it is a cruise ship, so long as it is a ship that can bring me help."

            Putting her down on the chair, Jack watched her thoughtfully before speaking, "So long as yer savvy in the end Pearly me lass."

            "One would hope I would be savvy in the end for I would not wish to dream of a life where I cannot do everything that I desire or sail upon the ships that give me pleasure or dive under the water which gives me freedom. You understand what I speak of don't you?" She turned her green eyes towards him and sighed.

            Several red curls fell around her face and Jack wanted to reach out to brush them away so that he could see her features clearly, "Ye do not belong in this time of yer's rather, ye'd be best in my time."

            "Perhaps you are right Captain Jack Sparrow but we would never know for there is no such thing as time travel yet." Her grin was mirrored on his face.

            "Well ye never know. If an Aztec curse can keep me alive for a few hundred years then there might be something that would send us back to my time."

            There was the sound of a voice at the radio and Pearl flung herself over at it, "Hello, this is Captain Pearl Turner speaking. Who might I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

            "This is Admiral Greg James of the English navel ship HMS Greyhound. We received your call for help not too long ago and I was wondering what the problem is?"

            She sighed, "I'm a marine archaeologist investigating a site where a ship from the 1700's rests and I've come down with some kind of illness. My assistant is new and hasn't any idea of how to sail a yacht and I can't stand up. I was hoping that there would be a vessel near by that would have a doctor aboard who could have a look at me."

            "How many people are there on your yacht Ms Turner? And what exactly is wrong with you?"

            "There's just myself and my assistant. As for my symptoms, I'm running a fever, can't stand up let alone move and every time I try to do anything without getting my assistant to carry me, I end up collapsing." She explained, hoping that there was a doctor there with the Admiral.

            A different voice came on to the radio and asked her, "How long have you been like this?"

            "Two or three days now I think. It just came on slowly, starting with a migraine and it doesn't seem to be getting any better."

            "What is your exact position Ms Turner?" The voice without a name asked, "I think I have an idea of what you have wrong with you and it's important that you get help very soon."

            She gave him the co-ordinates and thanked him profusely. The Admiral brushed it off lightly and told her that it was the least that they could do for someone in need.

            "From what you told me of your position, we should be there by tonight. Perhaps it would be best if you dropped anchor and waited for us to reach you." The Admiral suggested, his voice possessing a tone of command to it.

            "Yes sir." Pearl laughed. "I'll be waiting… hopefully I'll be conscious when you get here."

            When she was finished, Jack carried her back over to the chair and shook his head. "Well, ye have the help you were looking for Pearl lass, but what about me?"

            "Mr Jack Smith will do." She murmured faintly, suddenly feeling faint again. "I feel like I'm being held together by a string."

            The hours passed slowly and Pearl decided that she wanted to sit outside to wait for the HMS Greyhound. Jack rolled his eyes and carried her out to a bench where she could curl up on. Once she spotted the navy ship on the horizon, Pearl laughed for joy.

            When the HMS Greyhound came up on starboard and the doctor along with several crewmembers boarded the Black Pearl II. Pearl didn't wait for Jack to help her and she attempted to stand up on her own. Jack leapt forward but not before she blacked out again and collapsed into her arms.

            Shaking his head, the doctor got Jack and two crewmen to transport her aboard the HMS Greyhound where she could be cared for in the sickbay. "I think it is a lot worse than we thought before."

            Jack glanced about and laid eyes on a man who appeared to be the splitting image of Commodore Norrington and gulped, "What do you mean a lot worse?" He asked, making sure he spoke like Pearl would have wanted him to.

            "Admiral James, this is Jack Smith. He is Captain Pearl Turner's assistant." The doctor addressed the man who looked like Commodore Norrington. "We're just taking her to the sickbay to be treated."

            Admiral James nodded and followed them to the sickbay. When he finally laid eyes on Pearl, he was struck by her beauty and turned to the doctor, "Andrew, I want you to make sure this woman is cared for to the best of your ability. Do what ever you can to make her better."

            The pirate looked startled and he sat down beside the bed that Pearl had been laid on, "It's going to be savvy Pearly my luv, it's going to be fine."


	5. Chapter Five: Dedicated assistant

**The Call of the sea.**

****

**By Latanya**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean or NUMA but I do own Pearl, her yacht "The Black Pearl II" and anything else that I made up. Also, the infection in Pearl's blood is similar to Rossriver Fever and Dengue Fever – DF has been known to kill, which it has quite recently in the area that I live in. Both are mosquito born viruses and basically, Dengue is what's wrong with Pearl.__

Chapter Five: Dedicated assistant.

            Doctor Andrew Peters glanced over at the strange man who refused to be moved from the woman's bedside. He turned back to the blood samples from Pearl and shook his head. It didn't look good if it was left alone but he knew he could fix the problem easily enough.

            "Jack?" Her eyelids fluttered open. "Where am I?"

            He squeezed her hand gently, "You're on the HMS Greyhound luv, in the care of the capable doctor Peters. How are you feeling?"

            "Savvy."

            Getting up, Andrew walked over to her and pulled up another chair, "Ms Turner, my name is Doctor Andrew Peters and you're aboard the HMS Greyhound. I took some blood samples while you were unconscious and from what I can tell, you have a serious infection in your blood, which is affecting your body enough to cause some damage to your lungs. That is why you've been having trouble breathing, which in turn causes you to faint and to feel dizzy."

            With Jack's help, Pearl sat up, "What can you do to treat it doctor? You can treat it can't you?"

            "Yes, I can but I'm curious as to where you might have gotten the infection from. Have you been to any remote places in the last month or so?" Andrew asked her.

            Thinking for a moment, she replied, "I was in the Amazon area only two weeks before I headed out here to the Caribbean. So yes, a month ago roughly."

            "That would explain it then. From what I know of these kinds of infections, you've likely picked it up from some insect that bit you." He smiled in relief; she'd be fine soon enough.

            She frowned, "Wait, do you mean to tell me that I have something wrong with me that is similar to Dengue Fever? I've had Dengue before when I was diving on a wreck in the Torres Straight but I didn't think to compare the symptoms of the two."

            Jack laughed, hugging her as best he could, "You know what he means? You've had similar before? That's good news isn't it Pearl? You know you can fight it. We'll be able to go back to the site when you're better."

            Shaking his head, the doctor stated, "Ms Turner won't be fit enough to do anything to vigorous for at least a month. It's important that she be allowed to recover before she starts to push herself back into her work. The Admiral contacted a friend on his who works for NUMA in America and he found out from that friend all about her illustrious past and then he told me. You're quite the daredevil Ms Turner."

            "Not really doctor Peters. Rather, I'm an adrenalin junkie who refuses to know when to stop. Where is this Admiral Greg James? I would like to meet him so I can say thank you in person." She held onto Jack's hand while resting her eyes on the Englishman.

            He stood up and walked over to a phone, "Can I speak to the Admiral please lieutenant? Yes, Admiral James, it's Andrew. She's awake now and would like to meet you. Pardon? Of course! I'll tell you when you get down here. Yes sir." Andrew put the phone back and turned around to face Jack and Pearl. "The Admiral will be down shortly."

            Nodding, Pearl turned to Jack and asked him if her yacht was all right. When he frowned, she looked startled and turned to Andrew, "Is my yacht all right? Nothing has happened to her has it?"

            "Your yacht, the Black Pearl II, is safe and sound Ms Turner. There's no reason to be worried about the yacht, the Admiral has given orders to make sure she's kept exactly as you left her." The doctor replied to her.

            "I'm sorry Pearly my lass, I haven't left your side since we came onboard two days ago. Actually, I'm surprised that doctor Peters isn't annoyed out of his mind with me." Jack kissed her hand gently. "Are you sure that your feeling okay?"

            "I feel savvy Jack and don't worry, we'll go back to the site when I'm better." She smiled at him and the doctor glanced away in time to notice the Admiral standing in the doorway.

            The Admiral nodded to Andrew before turning to look at the woman who was lying on the bed, "Welcome to the HMS Greyhound Ms Turner. I'm Admiral Greg James."

            Grinning at him, Pearl held out her other hand, "It's nice to meet you Admiral. The good doctor here was just telling me that you know someone at NUMA in America who knows me. Tell me, who is it?"

            "Shaun Howard." He told her, walking over to shake her hand.

            "Ah, good old Shaun. He's a good man Shaun is, fun to work with when you're working on a modern site but not so good when you start dealing with the ships I specialize in." She rolled her eyes.

            Jack eyed the Admiral cautiously, not sure if he wanted to kill the man for looking so alike to Commodore Norrington or shake his hand for allowing the doctor to save Pearl's life. Catching sight of the enmity in the disguised pirates' eyes, the archaeologist frowned thoughtfully at the Admiral James before shaking her head in confusion.

            "Jack me love, would you be able to go back to the Black Pearl II and find me some clothes to wear?" Turning to him, Pearl pleaded with her eyes. "They're in the draws opposite my bed."

            He stood up, holding her hand still, "Are you sure you want me to leave you? I mean, if the good doctor would allow it, wouldn't you be more comfortable in your own bed?"

            Andrew studied the woman's expression of thoughtfulness before he answered, "I would rather she remained here where I can care for her properly. However, if you think you would feel more at home back on your yacht, I am sure I can left you back there in a few days once I am sure the infection has been treated… and it shouldn't take too long to treat since, as you mentioned, you've had Dengue Fever which is quite similar. Your body will be used to the infection and therefore know which antibodies to produce."

            "If that's the case, why did this infection hit her so badly?" Greg James asked.

            Taking a deep breath, the doctor smiled at the three of them, returning the intense gazes of each. "I have a theory on this. Because she's had Dengue Fever, Pearl was susceptible to the more virulent and slightly different strains of it that one can find in the Amazon rainforest area. And because her immune system had already encountered a similar infection, it fought back but not with the right antibodies."

            Confused, Pearl replied, "I've got my doctorate but not in medical science, so please doctor Peters, explain to me again why I reacted so severely to this infection."

            "Because your body was trying it's best to reject the infection but your immune system was fighting with the wrong or I should say, weaker antibodies."

            "The antibodies weren't working against the infection because they were for Dengue Fever, not what I had… have… whatever." She shook her head.

            Jack scratched his beard – or what he had left of it after Pearl had shaved it off when she'd 'tidied' up his hair – and frowned, "So why will it take her at least a month to fully recover? If, as you say, it's going to be easy to treat."

            Adding on, the Admiral mentioned, "Why didn't she realize that it was similar to Dengue Fever? And I thought Dengue was only something you could get in Australia…."

            "Mr Smith, Doctor Turner," Andrew smiled faintly, "Was struck by a serious infection which is still in her system. At the moment, the drip that is linked to her body is feeding in antibiotics to help her immune system fight it off. Because of how debilitating the infection has been and also because I am not yet sure if it has caused any damage, she will not be able to easily do much beyond walk around. As for your question Admiral, Ms Turner wasn't able to link the two together for once it struck, she lost some mental capacities."

            "Great. Absolutely great." The pirate muttered, looking away. "For some reason, I think I'd rather be back in that accursed cave right now."

            Placing his hand on the Admiral's arm, Andrew inclined his head towards the door, "There is something else I need to talk to you about Sir, that does not concern Ms Turner and Mr Smith. I hope they will excuse us for a few moments while we talk."

            "Go ahead doctor! I need to talk to my assistant as it is." She flashed both of them smiles before turning to study Jack. "Yes, I do need to talk to you Mr Smith."

            Walking out of the room, doctor Andrew Peters drew Admiral Greg James off to one side down the corridor where they could talk without being interrupted by anyone. Staring at Jack's dark brown eyes, Pearl felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks when he returned her gaze intently, a small smile playing on his lips. They remained like that for a few minutes before Pearl picked up his hand in hers and whispered her thanks to him.

            "Aye? What was that you just said Miss Pearl?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning.

            "I said thank you Captain Jack Sparrow for not leaving my side while I've been sick. You really are a good man and I'm glad I accidentally woke you up from whatever kind of slumber you were in. Now, having said that to you, it's your turn to tell me what's bothering you so much about the good Admiral James? And don't try telling me nothing's wrong! I saw the look in your face when he entered." Pearl's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him, the green glittering with amusement.

            He licked his lips, thinking of how he might get out of this situation without revealing anything serious, "Well, it's just that I don't like navy men like him… you know what I mean, you've heard the stories of me all your life because you're a Turner. Pearly lass, you may have dressed me in fancy modern clothes and cut my hair and made me speak like you do but I'm still a pirate and I fear… nay, worry is the word, about my life when I'm around military forces."

            "Jack. Dear Jack. Didn't I tell you that no one believes in your kind of pirate anymore and that hanging isn't what will happen if you get caught pillaging? Do not fear or worry for your life here. Now, tell me the truth."

            "What!" He cried out, unsure of how she caught him out in his lie. "How'd you figure I wasn't telling the truth? Well I was, just, not the whole truth."

            Pearl smiled, gripping his hand harder, "I'm a woman Jack, and I know these things. Besides, I've slept with my share of men in order to get the truth about this or that from them… generally they were rivals searching for the same site."

            "Really?"

            "Really. And no, I am not a wanton whore if that is what you're thinking Mr Sparrow. A woman needs to survive and if she has it, she should use it to get what she wants." She shrugged dismissively.

            The man started to say something about "we'll have to investigate this way of getting truth from people when we get back to the Pearl…" just as the doctor and Admiral walked back into the room. The Admiral took one look at Pearl's flushed face and Jack's wicked grin before turning to the doctor and arching an eyebrow.

            "Really Mr Smith, do you think that is appropriate behavior?" Greg asked, striking Jack again at his similarity to Commodore Norrington. "You should have more respect for your employer."

            She defended him with a glare, "Mr Smith was simply making jokes about a conversation I had with a rival archaeologist earlier this year when he met me. It's something that always makes me laugh and when one is not particularly healthy, laughter is one of the best cures."

            "I'll give you that Ms Turner, laughter is a powerful healer. Now, if you'll be so nice as to allow me to give you some pills to take, I'd like everyone to leave you alone to sleep. Sleep being another powerful healer, even more so then laughter." The doctor walked over to his desk and retrieved some tablets he had put there while he was waiting for her to wake up.

            "Jack, will you go and get those clothes for me from the yacht? I'd really like to be in my own comfortable clothing rather then these." Pearl gave him a meaningful look.

            Nodding, Jack kissed her chastely on the lips before bowing to the doctor and Admiral. Glancing over his shoulder as he left, the one-time pirate captain could see the Admiral shaking Pearl's hand and telling her that he was glad that she was recovering well. Muttering curses under his breath, Jack found his way – though getting lost several times and having to ask for directions – to the deck where he could see the Black Pearl II. Climbing down to the yacht, he went inside to Pearl's room and stood there studying the room while trying to remember where she had said her clothes were to be found.

            "Ah yes! In the draws over there." He cried, clapping his hands joyfully. "Now let's see what we can find her ladyship to wear in bed. Nothing I'd like to have her wear because she's on a strange ship filled with strange men and who knows what could happen. Wouldn't like to have anyone flirting with one of my beloved Turners."

            Going through the draws, Jack found some underwear similar to what she'd worn swimming and several pairs of loose cotton pants and matching shirts. Shrugging, he figured they'd do well enough for her and searched for a few other items. Remembering the strange things he seen her use while dressing, Jack found those and added them to the pile he'd started on the bed. Upon seeing a bag hanging on the back of a chair, he shoved everything inside and grabbed her hairbrush on his way out.

            Pearl curled up in bed, feeling drowsy from the medication the doctor had given her. The Admiral had only just left her and she was wondering where Jack was. '_He probably found my underwear draw and is playing with my clothes._' She thought to herself with a smile, feeling herself slowly drifting off to sleep again.

            When he walked back in, the doctor was nowhere to be found and Pearl was fast asleep again. Putting the bag down beside the bed, Jack leant over and kissed her forehead gently, wishing her a good sleep. Sitting down on his chair beside her, he rested his head on his arms beside the bed and was soon fast asleep also where he dreamt about a time when he would be free to sail on the Black Pearl again, his crew with him and… and Pearl by his side as his wife and his first mate.

*********

I know it's kind of short but I wanted to leave it there. Question for you all, is it just me or is Jack really worried that Admiral James is Norrington reborn and that he's going to steal Pearl away? Anywayz, read and review because I love you all.


	6. Chapter Six: Learning to walk in a strai...

**The Call of the sea.**

****

**By Latanya**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean or NUMA but I do own Pearl, her yacht "The Black Pearl II" and anything else that I made up. __

Chapter Six: Learning to walk in a straight line… _is like standing on one foot on a balancing beam._

            Andrew supported Pearl carefully as she stood up for the first time in she couldn't remember how long. Still recovering from the infection, she had to be careful because her head wasn't quite right yet. The slightest thing could make her want to faint in dizziness and it was that which worried the doctor most. He'd decided to run a few more blood tests to see if there was anything else there but he'd found nothing.

            "Jack, come here luv. I need a crutch to help me walk." She smiled at her assistant – pirate – person.

            He smiled at her cheekily, "You need a crutch eh lass? The least you could do is wait until we're back on the Pearl II. As for walking, I'll be your support since the good doctor has to go and stare at that computer screen some more."

            When her eyes met Andrew's to confirm this, the doctor noticed how pale she was and how white her eyes seemed around the green. Laughing in joy, he asked her, "Are you anemic? Or have you had it anemia before?"

            "I have… why do you ask? My doctor at home always told me it was because I forgot to eat so often." Pearl blushed, looking away.

            "Did you have anorexia at some point in your life Ms Turner? It's alright to admit it, I won't make any judgments about it."

            "Yes, I had anorexia and my doctor tells me that I often still slip back into that state of mind… especially when I am away from home on a dig. I just forget to eat and don't even realize. Once I went for five days without eating and I didn't notice until a friend of mine who had been watching me carefully pointed it out to me. Wasn't like I meant not to eat, I just forget sometimes."

            Leaving it at that, the doctor left Pearl in Jack's capable hands while he went to his desk to see what he could do about her anemia. It was the least he could do if it was what was causing the dizzy spells and the tiredness. Watching Jack holding her carefully while she walked, Andrew couldn't help but smile. The two of them were so incredibly right for each other and he couldn't help but wonder why they could not see it themselves. Glancing around, he was glad that the Admiral wasn't there to see it because Greg had been coming to see Pearl whenever Jack wasn't there. Admittedly, Jack not being beside Pearl was a rare thing to see but it did happen.

            Laughing, she collapsed against Jack's chest and shook her head, "You made jokes about learning to talk! Well now I'm learning to walk and I think it would be easier for me to stand on one foot on a balancing beam!"

            "Or climb the rigging on a ship me Pearly lass." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight while she tried to regain her breath from laughing to hard. "How much longer do you have to stay here? The good doctor did say."

            "I think he said another week or two should see me well enough to go off on my own again. Why, is the infamous Jack getting restless again?" Pearl lifted her head and frowned at him.

            "Not I. See lass, I have good reasons to stay put right about now." He grinned at her and she blushed prettily.

            She looked at the ground and muttered, "That was uncalled for Mr Sparrow. Totally uncalled for."

            "I beg you to accept my apology then Miss Swann." 

            Pearl started and her head whipped around to glare at him darkly, "It is Miss Turner, not Swann. Elizabeth may have been a Swann before she married Will but I am, as were my ancestors, a Turner. Please do me the honor of remembering that."

            Raising an eyebrow, the Doctor wondered what they were talking about. He had, at first, thought that perhaps they called each other nicknames but Pearl's reaction to her assistant called her Miss Swann had puzzled him. And when she spoke of her ancestors, he became curious about the reaction.

            "Miss Turner, why did you call Mr Smith by the name Mr Sparrow?" Andrew called over to her, frowning.

            "It's a name I call him in humor because when I met him, he had a cage full of sparrows." Pearl lied quickly, cursing herself for calling Jack by his true name. 

            "And who was Elizabeth Swann?"

            Taking a deep breath, Pearl replied, "Elizabeth Swann was the daughter of the governor of Port Royal several hundred years ago. She married her love, William Turner who was a blacksmith. They were my ancestors and my family is very proud to be able to trace our line back that far. The reason Mr Smith called me Miss Swann was because when I told him the story, he thought that calling me Miss Swann would be a good way of getting back at me for calling him Mr Sparrow."

            "Ah…. Port Royal you say? That's nothing more than a little fishing town now because a quake or something like that hit it. Pity, they say that Port Royal was the home of the British navy and the scourge of pirates in the Caribbean." Andrew shook his head sadly, ignorant of the expression on Jack's face.

            Jack shrugged, "Have you had enough yet Pearl? Want to sit down?"

            Pulling away from him, Pearl walked a couple of steps on her own before she had to stop because of the dizziness. "No, I want to keep going until I feel that I should stop. The sooner I'm better the sooner we can go back to work and let this lovely ship get back to what she's meant to be doing."

            "Patrolling the seas is a long and often boring job Miss Turner. Admiral James and the crew of the HMS Greyhound welcomed the excitement you caused. And yes, we know how much you appreciate what we have done for you."

            Laughing, Jack followed her around as she moved step by step. "You could always tell the good doctor what the site is that we're investigating Pearl, seeing how part of it was a member of the Royal navy."

            "Ah yes! Of course but Doctor Peters, you cannot tell anyone of this site because I want to do as much work on it before relic hunters come." She looked at him pointedly. "Those people do so much damage to the ships and I detest them."

            Andrew nodded, "You have my word on it Miss Turner. I won't tell anyone about your work on this site… wherever it may be."

            "Well, I received information on the resting place of a famous pirate ship and when we got there, we discovered the wrecks of two ships next to each other rather then just one. From what I can tell from the dive I did, the second ship is the-"

            Jack interrupted, "Is the HMS Dauntless. By the looks of the wrecks though, we think that the HMS Dauntless was sunk by the pirate ship."

            The doctor stared at them in shock, "The HMS Dauntless! Why that was the flagship of Commodore Norrington, lifelong enemy of the Caribbean pirates. He was the man who helped tame Port Royal. Do you know what it would mean to the council of maritime history… especially the section that deals with the navy; if the HMS Dauntless was discovered and in good enough condition to be recovered?"

            "She's quite aware of that doctor." The pirate murmured, "She's very aware of that but it's the pirate ship that's got all her attention."

            "Really? Have you any idea what the pirate ship was called Miss Turner? Mr Smith?"

            Pearl nodded, her eyes glittering with passion, "Aye doctor, I do. In fact, it's the pirate ship that has haunted my family history because Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner were great friends with her captain. She's the ship for which I was named and for which I named my yacht. The pirate ship we're investigating is the Black Pearl."

            Frowning, the doctor shook his head, "It is not a ship I am familiar with. But she must have been infamous at that point in time if Commodore Norrington followed her so far away from Port Royal. I think the council of maritime history would like to have both ships so they could make a display with them. Have you any idea what the size of this Black Pearl?"

            "Ah well now you see, the Black Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean during that time in history and she's a little smaller than the Dauntless. You know, from what I've read of her captain, it was said that he was a dashing rouge who had a fine sense of honor and stuck to the Pirates Code." Pearl shot a meaningful glance at Jack when she said this.

            Grinning, Jack bowed his head to her, "I bet he was Pearl but you mustn't put to much stock in stories. He was a pirate captain as you said and no doubt he was a drunkard who liked spending his time pillaging and burning down things or playing with the whores of Tortuga."

            The doctor chuckled, "Most pirate captains were like that but I have read of many who were considered to be honorable men and I don't doubt that there were women pirates who were just the same. Now, I have to go and place an order in with the chefs for you Pearl Turner because it's important you eat well while you're recovering. Not only to gain strength but to help get rid of your anemia."

            He stood up and walked out of the sickbay, leaving Pearl to deal with Jack or Jack to deal with Pearl… give or take a few sharp words about this or that. Once he was gone and they could no longer hear his footsteps, Pearl's eyes narrowed and she growled at Jack.

            "Never demean yourself in my presence Jack Sparrow because for all of my life, I have dreamt about the famous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. The Captain Sparrow of the stories passed down in our family and the descriptions of him in both Will and Elizabeth's diaries describe him as being a great man with a fine sense of honor… though he could be a bit of a scallywag."

            Jack crossed his arms, watching her lean against a cabinet for support, "Now listen to me lassie, that Jack Sparrow is long gone now and he's got to deal with this strange world that you brought him into. Unless you can find a way to send him back to his time, he's going to have to make the best of what he can and change to suit the times. Jack Sparrow is a pirate no longer; he's your so-called assistant. Deal with it."

            She shook her head, "It's going to have to take me as long as it is going to take you to adapt to this change. Forgive the foolish and romantic girl who hides herself away in me for wanting to have a pirate captain for herself but it's hard to make things change when they are ingrained in the very fiber of your soul."

            They stared at each other in silence and Pearl could see the meaning of her words sinking into Jack's mind. When it finally reached home, he blinked twice before approaching her slowly.

            "Do you mean to tell me that you've always wanted me as your own?" He whispered the question as he stood close to her.

            Her green eyes were clear, glittering with a thoughtful light and Pearl nodded, "When a child such as I was falls in love with certain ideas, she holds onto them all her life until they become her very reason for breathing. The Black Pearl was and still is my reason for living… as are you. I cannot remember how many times you have said to me now that I do not belong in this time and now I finally tell you that you are right; I do not belong here… I never did."

            Lowering his lips to hers, Jack murmured, "We'll just have to invent a time machine that will take us back to when I was a pirate captain and the Black Pearl was the last great pirate threat in the Caribbean."

            "You obviously haven't read Michael Crickton's 'Timeline' Jack. Oh what am I talking about! Of course you haven't read it." She smiled at him.

            Kissing her lovingly, Jack held her in his arms gently, "How are you feeling now Pearly lass? Your head isn't giving you any trouble is it? You're not feeling dizzy or nauseous?"

            "Please don't mention it Jack otherwise I'll starting thinking about how I feel and then I shall end up feeling dizzy… and you wouldn't want that would you now?" Her response seemed almost reasonable and Pearl focused her mind on the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Jack, you had better not be thinking what I think you are."

            "How do you know I'm thinking what you think I'm thinking? Might I be thinking something entirely different then what you think I am thinking?" He tried to confuse her but to no avail.

            Slapping his arm playfully, Pearl rolled her arms, "Because I know that look in your eyes Mr Sparrow and I'm no silly girl to miss it."

            "It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." 

            "Yes, Captain… of a ship underwater. You forget Mr Captain, that so long as I'm alive, the Black Pearl II is my ship and I'm the Captain of her. I would give you the same respect as I expect from you if we were aboard your Black Pearl." There was a smile on her face and Jack knew she was just joking around with him.

            Growling, he pressed her back against the cabinet with his hands placed firming on her hips, "Don't presume to order me around ever Miss Turner… unless the order comes with a nice, polite 'please' attached to the end of it. You may be of this time and know more about your yacht but I'm still a pirate deep down inside and I wouldn't hesitate to ravish you."

            "Really?" Pearl asked thoughtfully.

            "Really."

            She tilted her head back against the metal of the cabinet and smiled at him. Jack was slightly taller then her and Pearl noticed the guarded look in his eyes. Her red curls were pulled back into a loose ponytail and he reached around to pull the hair band out so that they framed her pale face before lowering his lips to her throat.

            "Jack…." She whispered.

            "Hmmm?"

            "I don't think we should be doing this. I mean, what if the good doctor Peters walks in on us… or the Admiral James… or one of the crewmen? We should wait until we're back on the Black Pearl II and have privacy to ourselves."

            He frowned, pulling away to look around suspiciously, "Yes, you are right. Wouldn't like to share you with that nasty Admiral who looks eerily like old Norrington… shit." Jack clapped a hand to his mouth and cringed.

            Pearl looked startled, "Jack, did you just say that the Admiral looks like Commodore Norrington? My god, is that the real reason why you don't like him?"

            "Ah well, you see… I uh… okay I give in. Yes, it is the real reason why I don't like him much. You've got to understand me though Pearl, the Commodore tried to kill me numerous times." He gave her a puppy dog look, his dark brown eyes meeting her own green ones.

            Holding out her hand to him, Pearl shrugged, "It doesn't bother me what you think about the Admiral Jack but you have to admit that if it wasn't for him answering my call for help, I might be dead. Now, I think I need to sit down in bed because I feel awfully tired."

            Helping her back over to the bed, Jack sat down on the edge beside her and held one of her hands in both of his, "I hope you can forgive me for anything I might have said or done wrong just now Pearl."

            "I don't think there is anything to forgive Jack… at least, nothing that I remember. Now, let us say nothing more of the Pearl or her dashing pirate captain within the hearing of anyone from the HMS Greyhound. I think I'm going to have enough problems stopping the British from waltzing in to take my site from under me so it's important that nothing at all is said about the site. Imagine what would happen if anyone got their hands on that stone chest of Aztec gold." She rested against him, her head on his shoulder.

            Running a hand through her hair, Jack nodded, "You have my word on that Miss Turner. My word as a pirate."

            "Great. I have to trust the word of a pirate." Pearl laughed, just as the doctor walked in followed by one of the crewmen carrying a tray.

            "Miss Turner, your dinner is served." Andrew smiled, ignoring the expression on both of their faces.


	7. Chapter Seven: Return to the Black Pearl

**The Call of the sea**

****

**By Latanya**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean or NUMA but I do own Pearl, her yacht "The Black Pearl II" and anything else that I made up. __

Chapter Seven: Return to the Black Pearl.__

            Pearl walked across the deck of the HMS Greyhound, her red curls whipped back by the wind. Beside her, Jack and doctor Peters were talking to one of the crewmen though the whole time their eyes were watching Pearl in case she had a relapse. She had been kept in the sickbay for a month and a half while Andrew Peters watched over her health. Now, Pearl and Jack would be returning to the Black Pearl II with the blessings of Admiral James and the crew of the HMS Greyhound.

            Glancing over to where she could see her beloved yacht anchored, Pearl laughed and threw her head back to stare up at the sky. "At last, at last, free at last! Isn't the sky beautiful Jack? I have not seen the clear blue of the sky or the murky depths of the sea nor have I felt the spray of the wind and waves upon my skin for so many days now."

            "Pearl, really luv, do you have to make such a performance on the deck of the ship in front of all these men?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her, his eyelids half shut against the glare of the sun.

            She sniffled at him, leaning over the rail and staring down at the water, "Yes I do because drama is what I'm especially good at. What do you know, that water down there is awfully inviting… I think a swim when we get back to the Black Pearl II would be a very welcome and enjoyable pastime for us to partake in."

            "And if I refused to join you?" There was a grin on his face though Pearl could not see it since she had her back to him.

            Shaking his head, Andrew turned away and nodded to the Admiral, "Admiral sir, they're ready to head on back over to the yacht now. I think that Miss Turner is starting to get rather restless simply pacing the deck."

            Returning the nod, Admiral James gave several orders to the officers before walking over to join Andrew and Jack in watching Pearl. "Are you quite sure she's ready to leave your capable care doctor?"

            "Yes sir, I think she is. Besides, she told me that she has to be in a place called Broome, which is in Western Australia, in roughly one month in order to work with NUMA, the Australian division. Apparently there is a site there where some water planes were sunk by Japanese fighter planes during World War II." Andrew smiled, waving his hand at the air.

            "Miss Turner, would you do me the honor of turning around so that I may speak with you face to face?" Greg James waited for her to turn about before she continued speaking. "It has been an honor for those of us aboard the HMS Greyhound to have you here even if it was only because you were in dire need of a doctor."

            Taking a page out of Jack's book of actions while talking, Pearl moved her hands about whilst she spoke to the Admiral. "Yes and you have my eternal gratitude for offering me help when the circumstance seemed almost hopeless. I hope that you have not been seriously put out of your way because of me, as I would not forgive myself. Both you, your good doctor and your crew have been overwhelmingly welcoming to Jack and myself which is a wonderful thing for it proves that the British are generous people."

            He smiled to her and bowed his head, "You are a truly incredible woman Miss Turner and if you had no where else to go, I would warmly welcome you aboard the Greyhound. If you are ever in need of help or a job, please, do contact me because you will always be welcome on my ship… and Mr Smith also."

            "I'll remember that Admiral James and as soon as I get my hands on my PDA, I'll write it down in my diary. Just so you know, I do not think I can thank you enough for your response to my cry for help probably saved my life. Jack wouldn't have been able to help me and he has no idea how to operate a yacht like my Black Pearl II… or any ship we have today." Pearl rolled her eyes at Jack who growled at her.

            "That's not true Pearl!" Jack cried out indignantly. "I can sail ships and you know it."

            "Yes but not the kind we use today. I know you specialize in the sailing ships from the 1600 to the 1800's but you're still hopeless when dealing with ships from the 1900's and the 2000's." Her eyebrows knitted and she turned back to Admiral James with a faint smile. "His sailing abilities are one of the reasons I hired him… you know he knows a fair bit more about the structure of those ships then I do and it's so annoying sometimes."

            "Of course, I'm sure it is. Now Miss Turner, are you absolutely certain that you are ready to return to your own ship and look after yourself? We can escort you to the nearest safe harbor with a good doctor who can continue looking after you. I'm positive that we have crewmembers who can sail a yacht like your Black Pearl II." He replied, giving her a meaningful look.

            Shaking her head, Pearl waved her hands about in the air, "No! No, we will be fine, I will be fine, and everything will be perfectly fine. Though, if I could, I would steal your good doctor."

            "Pearl lass, it's commandeer, not steal. Steal is such a nasty word." Jack shook his head at her.

            Raising an eyebrow, Greg gave the orders for a boat to be lowered which would take Jack and Pearl back over to the yacht, "Again I ask you Miss Turner, are you sure, and I mean absolutely, positively sure, that you are feeling well enough to leave the care of doctor Peters? And doctor, are you sure she should be leaving your care already."

            Andrew nodded, "I'm sure. Her body has totally rid itself of the infection and blood levels are all returned to normal. And, since she is going to be making her way to Australia, I'm sure she'll be able to seek medical health if she needs it. Thank you Miss Turner for being such good company for me, you have many interesting things to talk about. I'm glad I met you."

            "And it's been wonderful knowing you doctor and you are equally as interesting as I am. It has been a pleasure being aboard the HMS Greyhound and knowing you all but I think it's time I go back to my beloved yacht were I belong… and I think it would be a good idea for me to pry poor Jack there from a place where alcohol can be found before he drinks it all." She shook hands with the Admiral, the doctor and the officers who were standing there with them.

            Following suit, Jack did the same and thanked them all profusely for saving his boss. They were helped down into the boat and taken over to the Black Pearl II where Pearl rushed around making sure her beloved yacht was safe and sound. Waving to the people aboard the HMS Greyhound, Pearl and Jack exchanged smiles of joy.

            "Let's use the sails rather then the motor Pearl." Jack turned to her once the HMS Greyhound was on her way.

            Acquiescing to what he asked, Pearl set about hoisting the sail and showing him how to operate the yacht. When they could finally relax, Jack pulled her to him and planted a kiss on her pouting lips.

            "Jack, do you mind awfully if we don't return to the Isla de Muerta right away? I did promise some friends that I would be at a site in Australia in a month… well; it was two and a half months when I made the promise." She pulled away from him and studied his face.

            "Can we go back there just once Pearl? So I can tell me Pearl that I will be back soon enough. It would mean a lot to me." He pleaded with her.

            She nodded, "That would be a good idea because we have to seal up the entrance to the cave again so no one can ever go in there again."

            Kissing her again, Jack ran his hands along her back. "And I believe we have some other unfinished business."

            Removing herself from his grip, Pearl gave him a faint grin before handing the old compass to him. "I believe that your guidance is called for Captain Jack Sparrow."

            Taking his place beside her at the wheel, Jack chuckled. "Pearl luv, you do know how to get what you want don't you?"

            "I'm a woman Jack, of course I know how to get what I want. Now, please don't do anything to hurt my baby while I go and get changed into something more comfortable." She gave him a look of warning as she walked out of the room.

            Going into her room, Pearl observed the place before walking over to the draws to find something to wear. Pulling out a pair of pale green cotton pants and a sarong tie shirt, she moved to her underwear draw and searched for a matching green or white bikini. Stripping, she pulled on the bikini before dressing herself. Brushing her hair, Pearl hummed a song she'd heard earlier that year. Quickly going through her cd's, she found the song "Too lost in you" by the Sugerbabes and put it on to play.

            "You look into my eyes, I go out of my mind, I can't see anything, Cos this love's got me blind, I can't help myself, I can't break the spell, I can't even try. I'm in over my head, You got under my skin, I got no strength at all, In the state that I'm in. And my knees are weak, And my mouth can't speak, Fell too far this time. Baby, I'm too lost in you, Caught in you, Lost in everything about you, So deep, I can't sleep, I can't think, I just think about the things that you do, I'm too lost in you. Well you whispered to me, And I shiver inside, You undo me and move me, In ways undefined, And you're all I see, And you're all I need, Help me baby, help me baby. Cos I'm slipping away, Like the sand to the tide, Flowing into your arms, Falling into your eyes, If you get too near, I might disappear, I might lose my mind." She sung softly, standing in front of a mirror and brushing her hair slowly.

            Jack stood outside the door to her room, listening to her sing. She had a good voice he had to admit and the song was an interesting one. Walking into the room, Jack approached her and placed his hands on her waist so he could lean against her gently. "I can define the ways I undo you and move you."

            Pearl laughed, putting the hairbrush down on the side so she could reach around and ruffle his hair, "Now Jack, don't be getting any ideas. I plan to go for a swim before I do anything else."

            He kissed her neck, running one of his hands over her bare stomach. "A swim? Yes, I do remember you mentioning something along those lines. Well, you want a swim Pearl? I'll give you your swim."

            Picking her up, he carried her out on deck and put her down before tugging the clothes off her body. Picking her up again, Jack tossed her over board before she could work out what was going on. Screaming, Pearl cursed him loudly, swearing to get her revenge. He stood at the rail and smiled down at her.

            "Jack Sparrow, I am going to kill you when I get back on board my yacht. You'd better start running Sparrow." She snarled, catching onto the dingy and pulling herself up out of the water.

            Stripping himself of his clothes, Jack dived into the water just as Pearl made it back on board. Cursing again, she dived back into the water after him and grabbed his leg just as she broke the water.

            "Gotcha!" Pearl chuckled, holding tightly onto his ankle.

            Jack splashed water at her and when she turned her head away, he grabbed her. They struggled in the water, each fighting to gain control over the other. Pearl was a strong swimmer but she was not as powerful as Jack was. He pulled her under the water with him and managed to plant a kiss on her lips before breaking away and swimming as far as he could from her.

            Surfacing again, Pearl decided to ignore him and finish her swim before returning to the Black Pearl II. Swimming closer to the yacht, she kept an eye out for Jack as she climbed aboard. Shaking the access water out of her hair, Pearl put her clothes back on… at least; she was pulling her pants on when Jack crept up on her.

            "Oh no you don't Miss Turner." Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. "You've had your swim and your fun. Now it's my turn to play."

            "Why Mr Sparrow, I thought you had more decency than that!" She snorted, pushing him away, "I have a ship to care for unless of course, you'd like to drop anchor and therefore make me late for my appointment in Broome?"

            He shook his head, his face forming an expression of disappointment. "You're getting good at avoiding me aren't you? Well, I'll let you get away this time but just you wait."

            Laughing, Pearl finished dressing before going inside to take care of the yacht. With Jack's help, they reached the Isla de Muerta with in two days. Performing another scan of the site, Pearl made sure that she had enough evidence to support her claim of finding the HMS Dauntless and the pirate ship, the Black Pearl… though she had sworn to herself never to tell another soul where they rested. When the two of them went into the cave, Jack bowed his head mournfully while Pearl made sure she took photos of everything.

            "I hope no one ever finds that bloody chest of Aztec gold Pearl. No one deserves to have to suffer that curse." Jack stood beside the stone chest and shook his head.

            Studying him, Pearl felt her heart flutter. He was so incredible and he did not belong in her time with her. Jack deserved to be back in the 1700's on board the Black Pearl, he deserved to be free to be a pirate and to sail the seas. Blinking back tears, she turned away and decided to explore the cave.

            Jack looked around for Pearl and frowned when he could not see her. Shrugging, he went about gathering as many small items of treasure that he could carry on his person. Even if Pearl was rich, he had no intention of relying on her all the time. Stepping over a skeleton, Jack shook his head.

            "Hello Barbossa, having a nice time in hell? I hope those flames are really hot because you deserve it." He spat, staring down at the remains of his mutinous first mate.

            "What is that?" Pearl balanced herself carefully on a stone ledge, studying a carving on the wall. 

            She frowned, trying to see it clearer when there was a shudder in the rock beneath her feet and the ledge gave way. Screaming as she fell, Pearl tried to grab anything but the rocks pulled her along. Jack heard her scream and came running in time to see her struck by a large rock. He threw himself down after her, skidding on the rocks, while all the time trying to grab her.

            "Jack!" She whimpered, falling into the water.

            He saw her dragged under by the rocks before he made it to where she had been. "Pearl!"

            Struggling, Pearl tried to free herself but there was darkness clouding in on her mind. She was faintly aware of arms surrounding her and pulling her up but her mind refused to respond anymore and Pearl had to fight to stay conscious.

            Putting her down on the ground, Jack made sure she was still breathing before cradling her carefully in his arms. "Pearl lass, don't you dare leave me. Please don't leave me."

            Pearl smiled faintly, "I'm still here Captain Jack Sparrow, you haven't lost me yet. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

            "I know you will be but I felt like being dramatic. Why did you wonder off Pearl?" He glanced over her and saw no wounds that were sever except for the one on her arm where the rock had struck her.

            "You don't have to tell me that my arm is broken Jack, I can tell it is from the pain." She cringed, biting her lip.

            "Everything will be fine Pearl lass but I have to admit that you don't have any manor of luck."

            She closed her eyes, trying to clear the darkness forming in her mind. "Jack, something's wrong… I can feel it in the air around us."

            He looked up and glanced around before turning back to Pearl, "Luv, I don't know what you're talking about."

            "I can hear voices shouting your name Jack… they are looking for you." Pearl whispered, her eyes still closed. "They sound worried about you and there is a woman with them."

            Holding her closer to his chest, Jack lifted her up. "Don't go to sleep on me Pearl, just stay awake."

            "I love you Jack, I want you to know that." Her voice caught in her throat, "Jack, they're calling you home… they're calling you back to the Black Pearl where you belong. I was being selfish in wanting to keep you with me."

            "No you weren't Pearl and I love you as well. There is no other woman in the world like you and there never has been one. Even Elizabeth is pale beside you." He smiled, kissing her forehead gently.

            Her lips turned up in a faint smile and Pearl whispered, "Jack, you're going home and I'm going with you. The world will never know what I found her and it's right that they don't. I just wish I could have given my beloved yacht to my cousin Nathaniel before I left."

            Jack stopped and listened. He could hear what Pearl was talking about. "Well Pearl, you're right. We are going home and peace will be with us."

            Suddenly someone burst around the bend in the tunnel and a pirate stared at Jack and Pearl, "My god Jack, what has happened 'ere?"

*****

Was that a cliffhanger or what?


	8. Chapter Eight: Out of 2004 and into the ...

**The Call of the sea**

****

**By Latanya**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean or NUMA but I do own Pearl, her yacht "The Black Pearl II" and anything else that I made up. This chapter is for Rachel Sparrow who's asked once or twice if Pearl and Jack were somehow going to be tossed back through time.__

Chapter Eight: Out of 2004 and into the 1700's.__

            Jack stared at his first mate in shock, "Mr Gibbs?"

            Gibbs nodded, "Aye Jack, it's me. What's happened to ye? And who's the woman?"

            He looked down at Pearl and panicked, "She was caught in a land slide back there and needs our help. Her arm is broken and I don't know what else has been done to her."

            "Let's get 'er to the Pearl then Capt'n." The first mate shook his head, puzzled as to where the woman could have come from. "Bad luck to bring a woman on board Capt'n but there be nothing else we can do."

            Calling for the crew, Gibbs helped Jack get into a boat and started rowing for the Black Pearl. Jack lifted his head for a moment to see his beloved ship waiting in the cove ahead of him. He almost expected to see Pearl's yacht there to but she wasn't. Kissing Pearl's forehead gently, he murmured.

            "Pearl me lass, wake up. You were right, they were calling me back and I don't know how it happened but we're home. Home, Pearl, we're home."

            Looking at him strangely, Gibbs spoke up quietly, "Jack, I hope ye plan to tell me what's goin' on 'ere and where that there lass came from. She wasn't 'ere when we got 'ere."

            "Of course Gibbs, of course. When we get aboard the Pearl, I'll need you and Anamaria to help me set her arm. She broke it when a rocks fell."

            They reached the Black Pearl and several of the crew helped Jack lift the unconscious woman aboard. Anamaria stalked over and looked at her strangely before smiling to Jack.

            "Capt'n we were beginning to worry about ye."

            Nodding, Jack picked up Pearl again and headed for his cabin, "Gibbs, Anamaria."

            Exchanging looks, Anamaria and Gibbs followed Jack into his cabin. They stood at the door and observed as he laid her down on the bed gently. When he shot them a look, Gibbs nodded once before going to find something that could be used as a splint and Anamaria followed Jack's instructions and started ripping up a clean shirt to make bandages.

            "Who is she?" Anamaria asked while Gibbs was out of the room. "She has an uncanny resemblance to that Turner boy… that is, if her hair wasn't red."

            "Her name is Pearl Turner and you are right, she is related to Will Turner but very distantly." He sat beside her on the bed and ripped the left sleeve of her shirt so he could see where the break was clearly.

            "Pearl you say?" The woman's eyes grew wide.

            "Aye, Pearl. Gibbs is always muttering that it's bad luck to 'ave a woman aboard but this woman is tied to the Black Pearl somehow. It's the only way we could have come back 'ere." Jack's expression was one of intense worry and Anamaria looked at the red-haired woman with respect.

            It was obvious that this Pearl meant something to Jack but Anamaria couldn't begin to figure how they met or even how she got here. When Gibbs re-entered, they made sure everything was set before they started about at resetting Pearl's broken arm. They knew it was best to do it while she was unconscious otherwise it would cause too much pain to her. It took them a while to set the arm but once it was done, Jack and Gibbs carefully bandaged the broken section of the arm to the wood splint.

            "Jack, do ye want me to take care of her other wounds?" Anamaria asked pointedly.

            He shook his head, "No, I can do it. Are there any bits of cloth left that I can use to clean the wounds?"

            She pointed to a pile on the end of the bed and shrugged, "I just thought it would be better if a woman took care of a woman."

            "Pearl wouldn't care to much about it but I think she'd prefer someone she knows to do it." Jack smiled, brushing a hand over her red hair before going to a cupboard to retrieve a bottle of rum.

            Gibbs arched an eyebrow, "Pearl? Ye ain't talking 'bout the ship are ye Jack?"

            "No Mr Gibbs, I am not talking about me Black Pearl… rather, I'm talking about me Red Pearl." He remembered the nickname Pearl had told him she had and grinned. It did suit her.

            "Ah…." The first mate frowned and shook his head. "Anamaria, we'd best be on deck making sure the crew's not doing anything they shouldn't be doing."

            When they left the cabin, Jack got up to shut the doors behind them and he made sure they were locked in case anyone tried to come in. Returning to Pearl, he cautiously removed her pants and shirt so he could see where the cuts and grazes were from the rockslide. Dabbing rum onto a cloth, he carefully cleaned each one while talking to Pearl in a soft voice. Every time she made a noise or even moved slightly, Jack was hopeful that she would wake up. Because of that, he had an extra bottle of rum beside him for her to drink when she woke up in case the pain was bad. He knew that she was stubborn and her unconscious mind was probably laughing at him for worrying so much. As most exactly when he finished treating her other injuries, Jack heard a knock on the doors and Gibbs called through that they were ready to go.

            Thinking for a moment, Jack tried to work out when exactly they were in his life. He figured it must be their first trip to the Isla de Muerta after defeating Barbossa because Anamaria was still with them and he could clearly remember buying her a ship when they reached a port that wasn't Tortuga. Leaving Pearl there, he went outside and shut the doors behind him quietly, not wanting to wake her up while he wasn't there.

            "Well Capt'n? How is she?" Gibbs asked when Jack joined him at the helm.

            "She's still unconscious but I left a bottle of rum beside her for if she wakes up while I'm not there and I'm sure she knows that it will help the pain. And don't ye dare start the whole 'woman on board is bad luck' thing ye have going Gibbs or I'll kill ye." Jack grinned at his first mate and took his place behind the wheel.

            Laughing, Gibbs shouted out orders and the crew of the Black Pearl hoisted the sails. "I be awfully glad that we're leaving this accursed island behind now Jack. Where will we be heading to now? Back to Tortuga or have ye somewhere else in mind?"

            "Tortuga first and then we'll show the Caribbean who's in charge."

            "Aye!" He shouted. "That we shall Jack me boy, that we shall."

            Jack remembered something Elizabeth had said to him once, "Yes Miss Swann, I shall be the positively most fearsome pirate to sail the seas and your descendant will be by my side."

            The pirate who was closest to him gave Jack a strange look before returning to what he was meant to be doing. Smiling, Jack kept his mind on what he was doing and tried to fight back worried thoughts concerning Pearl.

She could feel a piercing pain in her arm, her body felt stiff and sore and her head was pounding with one of the worse headaches she'd ever had. Sniffing, Pearl was sure she could smell rum mingled with the smell of the sea. Opening her eyes, she looked around where she could and realized she was neither dead nor anywhere she had ever been before.

"Jack?" Pearl asked the room around her fearfully. "Jack please be here."

Struggling to sit up, she noticed that her arm had been set and was bound to a splint so that she couldn't move it. Pearl arched an eyebrow when she realized that she was naked but for her bra and underpants – she hoped that it had been Jack and no one else who stripped her. Looking around again, Pearl knew that she was in a cabin on a ship and she remembered the voices she'd heard calling Jack after he rescued her from the water. Holding her good hand to her head, she winced in pain as she recalled the rockslide and how she had been caught in it.

"Now what's this?" She saw the bottle of rum beside her and uncorked it. "Eh! Rum." The cork was soon returned.

'_But rum would help get rid of the pain Pearl._' Her mind told her as she sat there with the bottle of rum in her hand and stared at the door.

Shouting out Jack's name, Pearl wondered if she could stand up without falling over. Slipping her legs out from under the covers and putting them on the floor, Pearl tried to stand up and wavered for a moment before sitting back down.

"Godamnit!" She cursed, looking at the bottle of rum again with interest. 

Gibbs had heard her shout and told Jack that she was either awake or in the middle of a really bad dream. Nodding, Jack entered his cabin and smiled when he saw her taking a swig of the rum.

"I thought ye didn't drink Pearl me lass?" He chuckled, walking over to her and sitting down on the bed beside her.

She shrugged, "Sometimes the pain of a broken limb makes one do things one wouldn't normally do…. What happened to your hair? I thought I cut it neatly but it's back to how it was when I found you."

Jack frowned, remembering what she spoke of, "Well that's the funny thing Pearl, we 'ave somehow traveled back in time to when I was the captain of the Black Pearl. From what I can remember and all that, we're at the point where I lead the Black Pearl and her crew back to the Isla de Muerta after leaving Port Royal."

"You mean we've been chucked back in time to when you have become the captain of the Black Pearl again? Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann aren't married yet?" Her eyes were wide with surprise. "I'd love to know how this has happened."

Looking her over, he grinned, "Now luv, I hope ye weren't planning to get out of bed 'cause I wouldn't recommend it for a few days."

            She growled at him, "Jack Sparrow, this is not something to joke about. I've got a broken arm and who knows how many other injuries and I'm stuck in a time where decent doctors are few and far between."

            "First, it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow luv and secondly, I know exactly how many injuries ye 'ave since I was the one who treated them. Thirdly, ye're in the right time for ye." His voice was husky and Pearl turned her green eyes to study him.

            "Forgive me Captain Sparrow but I'm still trying to comprehend what has happened here. Strange things have occurred ever since I received that chest of French gold that you gave to the Turner family to pass down. Too much has happened since I opened that chest and read your diary and then decided to come after the wreck of the Black Pearl." She shook her head and took another swig of rum. "This had better help the accursed pain I feel. My whole body aches."

            Jack kissed her gently, tasting the rum on her lips, "Oh trust me luv, the rum with definitely help ye. Now, remember that deal we had? The one where ye would teach me to be a 'modern' man and I would teach ye to be a pirate? Well, ye taught me what ye could and now it's my turn to teach ye to be a pirate."

            "Great." Her eyes were glazed over with pain. "Jack, my head really hurts."

            He held her head carefully and ran his fingers over her scalp searching for any bumps or bruises. When she winced, he pulled his fingers away and they were covered in blood. "Wonderful, I missed one."

            Finding a cloth, he tipped some rum onto it and had a closer look at the cut on Pearl's head. He mustn't have noticed it because of her hair. It didn't appear to be too bad but it was bleeding and that was what worried Jack. Applying the cloth to the cut, Jack chuckled softly, making Pearl growl at him that it wasn't funny.

            "No, I was just laughing at how often ye manage to get yerself in a position where ye need help from a doctor. Is it just me or do ye have very little luck in these matters?"

            She winced, "It's since I met you that I've been finding myself in these situations Jack so I might say it is just you. Before you, I never had these problems and the way I figure it, it's you're fault."

            "My fault?" He snorted, tipping some more rum onto the cloth before wiping the hair around the cut with it. "It's not my fault Pearl lass that ye couldn't help ye self and had to come and find me."

            "Of course it's your fault! It you weren't such a dashing rouge, if you weren't such a charming pirate captain, I would never have fallen in love with the stories about you and therefore would never have come to the Isla de Muerta looking for the remains of the Black Pearl." Pearl hissed, wincing in pain again.

            Handing her the bottle of rum, Jack laughed as she sculled down half of it. "Whoa Pearl, slow down or ye'll make ye self sick."

            Rolling her eyes, Pearl pushed herself off the bed and stood up, swaying as she did so. "I think I need to walk around and try to get rid of some of the stiffness in my body."

            "No Pearl, I think ye need to lay back down and let yer body recover. Just think, what would doctor Peters want ye to be doin' right now?"

            She walked a few unsteady steps and chuckled, "I think you're right Captain Sparrow."

            Watching her stagger back over to the bed and sit down, Jack grinned, "I can however think of other things ye can do that'll get rid of the stiffness."

            "No Jack, not now. Let me at least heal some before you start pressing that on me again." Pearl lay back on her side and sighed.

            The rum's pain numbing effects were setting in and Pearl noticed that the throbbing of her broken arm was less and her head didn't hurt as much. Lying down beside her, Jack ran his hands gently and soothingly along her side before kissing her lips. A smile appeared on her lips and she giggled softly.

            "Jack, I warned you, not now." She looked at him darkly.

            He sat up and continued to run his hands over her before managing to turn her over on her stomach. When Pearl realized what he was doing, she moaned in delight. Laughing, Jack leant down and kissed the back of her neck.

            "I know ye warned me luv but ye warned me 'bout the wrong thing. Bet ye didn't realize I can massage." 

            Each time his hands found a sore spot on her body, Pearl moaned as he gently massaged away the stiffness. Her eyes were closed and Jack smiled, undoing the clip so he could remove her bra. When she opened her eyes again in shock, he leant down and told her that the bra was in the way and he didn't want to hurt her. Nodding, Pearl closed her eyes again and relaxed, sighing.

            "Pearl?" Jack murmured, not sure if she was still awake.

            There wasn't a reply and he smiled, lying down again and cradled her body gently against his own. Pulling the covers back over them, Jack planted a kiss on her skin before letting sleep overtake him as well.

            "Jack?" She whispered in her sleep. "I love you Jack."

            He smiled and held her against him tightly, making sure that her broken arm wasn't in a position where it would be hurt any more. "I love ye to Pearl Turner."


	9. Chapter Nine: Tortuga

**The Call of the sea**

****

**By Latanya**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean or NUMA but I do own Pearl, her yacht "The Black Pearl II" and anything else that I made up. __

Chapter Nine: Tortuga.__

            By the time they reached the pirate town of Tortuga, Pearl was well on her way to recovery though her arm was kept carefully bound to the splint and wrapped tightly to prevent anything from stopping the break from healing. The crew of the Black Pearl had been told that she had been a prisoner of Barbossa and that she'd been submitted to the curse.

            Most of them had shrugged uncaringly about the story when they were told. However, Gibbs, Anamaria and many others believed that Pearl was the spirit of the Black Pearl made flesh because the strange woman seemed somehow linked to the ship. Most of the crew just treated her like they did Anamaria but with much more respect because of how she seemed linked to the ship and also because she was Jack's.

            Grinning, Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and pointed at the bay ahead of them, "That's Tortuga luv, the greatest place a man can go."

            "Yes, I'm sure it is Jack." Pearl murmured, playing with the end of one of the many braids, which had been appearing in her hair thanks to Jack's care. "When are you going to stop braiding my hair? It's starting to get annoying and difficult to brush."

            Planting a kiss on her cheek, the captain disappeared off to the helm and started shouting out orders. Watching Tortuga slowly coming closer, Pearl felt a twinge of worry in the pit of her stomach and she prayed that nothing bad would happen while they were there. Turning around, she smiled to Anamaria, who returned the smiled before approaching her.

            "Ye aren't worried about Tortuga are ye Pearl?" Anamaria stood beside her, staring out at the pirate town.

            "Just a little. Anamaria, do you think Jack will run off to find himself one of his whores once we get there?" She asked out of pure worry, not jealousy.

            The pirate woman raised an eyebrow, "Ye aren't jealous are ye Pearl? I know ye told me that ye won't give in to him until yer arm is healed but I don't think the Capt'n will run off to a whore while ye are 'ere."

            Pearl nodded, "I'm not jealous because I know what men are like but what if Jack does go to one of the whores of this place because he can get from them what I won't give him because of my arm?"

            "If ye're not jealous, then ye 'ave nothing to worry about do you?" She grinned and walked off to talk to Jack.

            Sighing, Pearl turned back around and glared at Tortuga. Leaning against the side, she closed her eyes and enjoyed to feel of the spray against her face and the wind in her hair. When a hand slid under her shirt and rested in the small of her back, Pearl opened one eye and glanced to the side. Smiling, Jack pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily. Pressing herself against him, Pearl reached up with her good hand and removed his hat before putting it on her own head.

            "Now Pearl, give me back me 'at!" Jack growled softly.

            "Your hat? I believe Mr Sparrow, that it's my hat now." She chuckled at the look on his face and held tight to the hat so he couldn't take it off her.

            He grinned and swept her up in his arms, "Do ye fancy a swim Miss Turner? I remember how partial ye are to going for a nice swim in the sea."

            Shrieking when he held her out over the water, Pearl surrendered the hat, "Please take the hat Mr Sparrow and put me down."

            "Put ye down Miss Turner? Aye, I can do that." He continued to hold her out over the water as she put his hat back on his head. "Where about in the water would ye like to be put down?"

            "How about the deck of this fine ship Captain Sparrow?" She asked him politely, hoping he wouldn't drop her into the water.

            Jack nodded, "Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin me hard work on ye arm. That'd be a bit pointless wouldn't it? Me, Gibbs and Anamaria put to much work into setting ye arm to want to throw ye in the water where ye'd end up hurting ye self some more. Actually, come to think of it, I know just the right place to put ye down."

            "Jack?" Pearl murmured, "I don't think that's such a good idea considering how close we are to Tortuga now. Besides, I told you that you have to wait until my arm is healed before you do anything like that with me. I'm taking no chances at all."

            He put her down on the deck and helped her stand, "Ye're as stubborn as a mule Pearl me lass but I don't know why I'd want any other. Will ye come into Tortuga with us?"

            "Do you think it's a good idea Jack?" 

            Noticing her expression of worry, the pirate captain frowned thoughtfully. "I was hoping we could make a trip to a dressmaker to find ye some clothes to wear… not that I don't mind ye in my clothes but ye do need some of yer own."

            Laughing, Pearl waved her hand at the town, "Why Mr Sparrow, are you offering to take me out shopping? What a wonderful idea, I quite like it."

            Gibbs shouted out orders to drop anchor before turning to Anamaria, "They're not arguing are they? I don't think the Black Pearl would like it if her Captain upset her spirit."

            "Do ye honestly believe that Pearl is the spirit of this ship made flesh?" The woman asked curiously. "I'll admit that there are some strange things about that woman but I don't think she's in anyway linked to the Black Pearl."

            "Mark my words Anamaria, the ship is rewarding Jack for his love for her." The first mate glanced over at Jack and Pearl who were kissing again and he smiled.

            Following his glance, Anamaria shook her head, "He'll break her heart like he does with every other woman and she knows it. Ye can't deny that he 'as a bad record with women. I just don't want to know what the rest of the crew will be like when he breaks her heart."

            "Ye speak like it's set in stone Anamaria. How can ye be so sure that he will break her heart?"

            "Because Pearl knows it as well. She knows that Jack will go off with some whore once they're in Tortuga and she knows it's because she's denying him. I don't think that she'll have him back if he does even though she knows it will happen." She shook her head again sadly. "I like the woman and I don't want to see her hurt. As soon as I get me own ship, I'll invite her to join me crew and get her away from Capt'n Jack Sparrow."

            "He won't let ye do something like that Anamaria and ye know it. Ye won't be taking either of his Pearl's away from him." Gibbs shrugged and turned away to yell out orders for the boats to be lowered into the water.

            Jack spun about to face his crew when they started to line up for their shore money, "And remember, not a word about where the Isla de Muerta is. Ye all 'ave two days on shore and I expect ye back when it's over."

            Standing beside him with her arm in its sling, Pearl met Anamaria's gaze and smiled, nodding in response to her mouthed question, "Jack, I hope you don't mind if I go around Tortuga with Anamaria. I figure the company of a woman familiar with this place would be safer than the company of a pirate who'll be making his way to the nearest tavern with a tankard of rum."

            "I don't think so lassie, ye promised to go shopping with me." He caught her good wrist and frowned. "Why are ye in such a hurry to get away from ol' Jack?"

            Pulling away from him, she shook her head. "Jack, perhaps we should talk else where?"

            He pulled her to him and leant down, whispering in her ear, "I heard yer conversation with Anamaria and ye have nothing to fear about me going to some whore. There's no reason to when I know I've got ye. Understand Pearl Turner that I'll wait for ye to be ready because there is no other woman who could possibly compare to ye self."

            Lifting her eyes to his, Pearl saw the conviction there and smiled faintly, "What I was going to say Captain Sparrow is that I do not mind if you go to some whore so long as you remember that you can do better."

            "Then we 'ave an accord!" Jack chuckled, kissing her gently. "I won't go to a whore because I know I can come back 'ere and be with someone who's twice as good as them and who loves me."

            Taking his offered hand, Pearl climbed down into one of the boats with help from Cotton. She sat down between Jack and another of the men while they rowed towards the shore. Once in Tortuga, Jack lead her through the streets towards a dressmaker that he knew would have lovely clothes that would suit her.

            "I hope ye won't mind wearing a corset sometimes Pearl lass…." Jack opened the door to the shop and signaled that she should go in first.

            Pearl looked around at the dresses and other clothes in awe; she'd never seen anything like it. The shopkeeper glanced up at them and studied Pearl for a moment before smiling at Jack.

            "Well if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow!" The woman came out from behind the counter and walked over. "My daughter has been wondering where ye have been."

            He cringed, "I can explain Dolly but first, have ye got any clothes that would fit me Pearl 'ere? She needs some new clothes and I promised her that I'd take her to the best dressmaker in Tortuga."

            Dolly turned her gaze to the slender, fragile looking woman with her arm in a sling who was standing beside Jack, "She's only a little bit of a thing! Don't ye feed her much Jack Sparrow?"

            "Little?" Pearl hissed, turning to Jack. "I'm little! It's called being vertically challenged and I'm actually five foot nine."

            "It's alright girly, I didn't mean yer height. What I did mean was that beside most women in Tortuga, yer a twig. How do ye manage to keep yer waist so slender without a corset? And ye hips! They're the narrowest I've ever seen!" Dolly turned around to a rack of dresses and pulled out a few.

            Jack looked around and found some pants and shirts that would fit Pearl. "Is there any news of the royal navy being in these waters?"

            While Dolly was helping Pearl out of the clothes she was in, she replied to Jack's question with a simple 'no'. "Now luv, I've got a corset here that'll fit ye perfectly." She put the corset on Pearl and started doing the laces up really tight. 

            Pearl's breath hissed out through her teeth and she muttered curses about the stupidity of whoever invented corsets. When Dolly was finished, she carefully helped Pearl into the dark green dress she'd picked out. Jack came around the corner and stopped short, staring at Pearl in amazement. The dress she was in had a deep, plunging neckline that revealed her breasts slightly – which hade been pushed up by the corset - and it hugged to her waist closely.

            "Why Miss Turner, ye look lovely in that dress." He smiled at her look of annoyance.

            "I feel like a whore Jack which would explain why you think the dress looks lovely on me." She growled, taking a few steps to see how it felt. "And I hope god has condemned who ever invented corsets to the hottest part of hell."

            Smiling, Dolly handed four other dresses to Jack and rolled her eyes, "Is that all ye be wanting Captain Sparrow? And don't ye be believing her, she doesn't look like a whore… she's to beautiful to be a whore."

            Paying the dressmaker, Jack watched Pearl as she wondered around the shop with her arm still in its sling. How the two women had managed to get her into that dress without hurting her arm, he didn't know but he figured it wouldn't be easy to get her back out of it. Leaving the shop with Pearl's clothes wrapped up in a box, Jack led her towards a tavern he thought was at least half decent by her standards.

            When they walked in, Pearl took in the sights of drunken pirates being served by dumpy women in rather revealing while whores sat in their laps. She turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow, feeling even more irritated by the dress she wore. He put his arm around her waist and directed her over to a table in the corner where they could see the whole room easily.

            Just as they were about to sit down, a dark haired woman stormed over and slapped Jack, "You bastard!" 

            "Jessica." He cringed, seeing the look of fury on the whore's face.

            She lifted her hand to slap him again and Pearl lashed out to crab her wrist, "Back off slut."

            "Who do ye think yer calling a slut?" Jessica shrieked, going to slap Pearl with her other hand.

            "Whoa there Jessica, ye don't want to be doing that." The captain of the Black Pearl could see that Pearl was waiting for the whore to hit her. "Pearl me luv, just apologize to the fine lady and back down."

            Pearl snorted, "What fine lady? The only thing I see here is a whore who dared to hit the man I love!"

            Hissing, Jessica replied, "Yer welcome to the bastard but ye wont be nothing more then another notch in his stick. The famous Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't know how to love. He just screws women and leaves them. Ye'll be no different from the rest of us."

            "I don't think so Jessica." She smiled faintly and let the woman go.

            Spinning on her heel, the whore stormed off in a huff, leaving Jack and Pearl staring at each other thoughtfully. Pearl shook her head, looking around the tavern sadly while Jack waited for Pearl to slap him as well.

            "Perhaps I should go back to the ship Jack? I wouldn't want you to receive any more slaps because of me." She smiled sadly at him, her green eyes dull.

            "Pearl…." He started.

            "No Jack, you don't have to explain anything to me. I know what men are like and you are no different to the rest of them when it comes to your needs. Please take me back to the Black Pearl, I don't want to stay in this town any more then I have to."

            Nodding, Jack led her out of the tavern and back to the shore to where the boats had been left. Helping her into one, he pushed it out into the water before jumping in and taking the oars. Rowing in silence back towards the Black Pearl, Jack cursed himself for taking her into a tavern. What Jessica had said about him was true, he had had a habit of taking women and leaving them but he had changed now that Pearl was in his life. She meant everything to him and he didn't want to loose her.

            Helping her climb aboard the ship, Jack followed her into his cabin and put the box of clothes down on the table. Pearl stared at his back with conviction in her eyes; she knew what she had to do.

            "Jack, could you help me out of this dress before you leave?" Pearl asked softly.

            He followed her instructions and soon had her standing there with the dress at her feet, "Pearl me luv, I'm so very sorry for taking ye into that tavern. I should 'ave known better then to do that."

            Shrugging, Pearl picked up the dress and put it on the back of a chair before growling in frustration that she still had the corset on. Chuckling, Jack undid the laces quickly and put it over on the table with the other clothes. Breathing deeply, Pearl was sure that her ribs were near to breaking from being in that corset. Sitting down on the bed, she watched Jack pace around for a moment before she coughed.

            Turning to face her, the pirate captain frowned. "Are ye alright Pearl? Nothing's wrong is it?"

            She looked so sad sitting there that Jack had to go over and sit beside her, cupping her face in his hands. "Jack, do you really love me?"

            "Of course I do Pearl! I don't ever want ye to leave me and I'll always be beside ye to protect ye from danger." He locked eyes with her. "Do not believe what that whore Jessica said because I'd never do something like that to ye. I love ye Pearl."

            "Good because there's something I want." Pearl leaned in and kissed him.

            Catching onto her meaning, Jack grinned happily before remembering her arm, "But ye arm isn't healed Pearl! I thought ye wanted to wait until ye arm was healed fully?"

            "Well I chanced my mind and I'm sure a man as experienced as you can manage not to hurt my arm."

            "Are ye absolutely sure Pearl? Yer not just doing this because of what Jessica said are ye?" He searched her eyes for any sign that she was doing this because of jealousy.

            When he found none, Jack smiled and kissed her. Pushing her back on the bed, he waited for a protest and received none.

            "I do love ye Pearl." He whispered in her ear.


	10. Chapter Ten: Meeting the Dauntless

**The Call of the sea**

****

**By Latanya**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean or NUMA but I do own Pearl, her yacht "The Black Pearl II" and anything else that I made up. 

Ani Sparrow: Jack sent himself into a sleep of sorts… a bit like Lestat did in one of Anne Rice's books… or like Ramses did in The Mummy by Anne Rice. He didn't want to wake up and have to live life again because he'd seen all his friends die.__

Chapter Ten: Meeting the Dauntless.__

            When they left Tortuga, Pearl and Jack were closer to each other then they had ever been. The change between them did not go unnoticed by the crew and Anamaria was worried that the woman she'd befriended was headed for a lot of hurt. Gibbs however, was happy to see that Jack was showing as much love to both of the Pearl's as they deserved because so long as they were happy, nothing would go wrong.

            Pearl stood at the helm with Anamaria, her eyes searching the horizon for any signs of other ships. Something deep down inside her told Pearl that they were going to meet someone and that avoiding this meeting would be a great idea. Glancing at her friend, she frowned thoughtfully and wondered why Jack hadn't come up yet.

            "What are ye thinking Pearl?" Anamaria glanced at her thoughtfully. "Yer awfully quiet."

            "I'm thinking that we should be going the other way." She replied faintly, still wondering where Jack was.

            Arching a brow, the pirate woman asked, "Why do ye think that? Is something coming that I cannot see?"

            "That something is definitely coming, I can assure you but what it is I don't know. All I can tell is that we're sailing into danger and I don't like it." Pearl fell silent as Gibbs walked over to join them.

            Taking a look at Anamaria's confused expression and Pearl's worried one, the first mate gulped. "Where be Jack, Pearl? He should be up 'ere commanding the ship. And are either of ye going to tell me what's the matter or will I 'ave to guess?"

            "We're sailing into danger according to Pearl."

            Pearl nodded, "I can feel it. Something's ahead that we don't really want to be meeting at this point in time. What it is, I don't know."

            "Well I always said ye are linked with the ship, Pearl lass. What 'as the Black Pearl 'ave to say about this?" Gibbs queried.

            Shooting him a look, Anamaria pointed off to one side, "I think she's right about the danger. There be white sails on the horizon."

            The sinking feeling in her gut became more intense and Pearl felt the ship around her tug at her mind, "It's the Dauntless, I'm sure of it."

            The two pirates stared at her and Gibbs spoke loudly, "How can ye be sure it's the Dauntless? It might be some other ship. And how can ye be sure it's related to the danger ye feel us to be sailing into?"

            "Trust me Gibbs, Anamaria, that there ship on the horizon is the Dauntless and I'll bet anything that Commodore Norrington has spotted the Pearl already." She turned around and saw Jack heading to them.

            Jack was grinning and as soon at he joined them, he kissed Pearl lightly on the lips, "Why do ye look like ye swallowed something bad Pearl me luv?"

            Exchanging looks with Anamaria and Gibbs, Pearl wondered how she was to tell Jack that she was certain that the pride of the royal navy was sailing towards them. "Jack, turn around and tell us if you see white sails on that horizon over there."

            He shaded his eyes and stared at where Anamaria was pointing. Growling, he turned back to Pearl. "Do ye know what ship it is Pearl? 'Ave ye any idea at all?"

            "Jack, luv, I think it's the Dauntless. Gibbs and Anamaria don't think I'm right but something tells me that it is the pride of the royal navy. If I'm wrong, I'll welcome it but if I'm right, we're in a lot of trouble."

            Anamaria stared at the ship in the distance, "She be right about one thing Capt'n. That there ship is sailing closer to us."

            "What do ye want us to do Capt'n?" The first mate asked, ready to yell orders to the crew.

            Looking to Pearl, Jack thought for a moment. "Got any ideas luv? Ye always know when to come up with something useful and ye are the one with all the education."

            "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean isn't it?" Pearl asked quietly. 

            All three of them replied with a 'yes' and Jack grinned as if to say to her 'like I'd settle for anything less.' Formulating a plan, Pearl nodded to herself.

            "We can loose her easily without ever getting in range of her guns. If we can catch the wind on the right angle, then the Black Pearl should leave the other ship behind."

            Nodding to her, Gibbs saw the reason in her idea. Shouting out orders while Jack took the wheel, the first mate hoped that Pearl's plan would work. "Bless ye lass if ye plan works."

            Jack handed a small brass telescope to Pearl and told her to watch the ship, "Tell me if she's getting any closer. If it's any other ship than one of the royal navy, she'll be sailing away."

            Training her eye on the ship with white sails, the first things she noticed was the English flag with its distinct union jack and the colors the ship was painted in. Groaning, she handed the telescope back to Jack and told him to look at the ship and to tell her what he saw. Cursing loudly, Jack tried to remember if this had happened last time. Meeting Pearl's gaze, he shook his head.

            "I don't remember this Pearl. Yer coming back 'ere with me has changed what'll happen. I can remember me life before ye woke me up but this didn't happen." He muttered to her.

            She smiled sadly, "That makes sense then. Perhaps you are being given a second chance to live your life. If that's the case, we'd best make sure that it isn't ended prematurely other wise it won't have been worth it."

            Kissing her lovingly, he had to agree with her, "Yer right Pearl and there is no way that I'm going to loose me Pearl… either of them… to that horrid Commodore." 

            Taking the telescope back off him, Pearl kept a steady eye on the English naval ship. She was getting closer and soon Pearl knew she'd be able to pick out the name of the ship on the side. Wishing she had a long bow and that her arm was fully healed, Pearl recalled the distances at which she could have shot a man with an arrow.

            "All the more a pity." She murmured to herself. "All those years of archery gone to waste in a time when bows aren't used any more because guns and cannons are becoming popular. I could have shown these pirates that there are weapons with a slightly longer ranger and accuracy then their nasty guns."

            "What's that ye said Pearl?" Jack asked, glancing at her.

            "Nothing important Jack. I was just wishing my arm was healed completely and that I had my long bow so I could shoot Commodore Norrington if he was here and within range."

            Grinning, Jack chuckled softly, "Any idea what the ship is yet?"

            "She's a ship that isn't gaining on us enough to get us in range of her long nines."

            Pearl focused her sight on the ship again and cursed out loud when she saw the name painted on the side of the ship. Hearing her curse, Jack shouted out orders for the cannons to be readied before muttering to his ship to hurry up.

            "Jack my love, you're not going to like what I have to say but the ship that's so conveniently chasing us is, in fact, the pride of the royal navy. The Dauntless is after us and her cannons are armed and ready." Her heart sunk and the feeling of danger was so much more intense then before.

            "Luv, I swear that Norrington's spirit has the ability to locate and go after the nearest woman with Swann blood in her." The pirate captain looked at her thoughtfully. "Pity I love ye so much otherwise I might 'ave thrown ye at him. No, actually, I wouldn't do that to any woman."

            She laughed nervously, "I really wish I had my bow now because the range is so much more than the range of one of your guns."

            "So ye keep saying Pearl but ye don't have a bow and ye arm is still healing itself so ye wouldn't be able to fire an arrow as it is. Tell me, is the Dauntless gaining on us at all?"

            "I don't think so." Pearl stared at the ship; she could see the people running around on it. "Though the wind in their sails must be stronger than the wind in our sails."

            "The wind is dying down Pearl lass. There be a storm coming and if ye'd look to the west, ye'd notice the clouds building there."

            Another plan formed in her mind and Pearl noticed the direction of the wind, "Jack, how far away is that storm?"

            "Not far. It'll be on us in an hour." Gibbs came over to them. "Pearl lass, ye were right about the ship. She's the Dauntless without a doubt."

            There was a whistling sound and Jack dove towards Pearl, forcing her to the ground as a cannon ball flew past them. It flew over the ship and landed – thankfully – in the sea beyond. 

            "Shit." Pearl muttered, crawling along carefully to where the telescope had fallen. Picking it up, she trained her eye on the Dauntless and saw the English navy men preparing to fire again. "Uh Jack, that was just a warning shot."

            "Any more suggestions luv? He crawled over to the wheel and took command again while Gibbs shouted out orders.

            Closing her eyes, Pearl felt the ship beneath her lurch and her heart lifted when she looked up to see the sails billowing in the wind. "You betcha I've got another suggestion. Head into the main wind, hoist all the sails so you can get as much speed as you can."

            Gibbs looked up and smiled before shouting, "Hoist the rest of the sails and arm the cannons. If they fire again, send them a nice little greeting back."

            Staring at the Dauntless, Pearl chuckled. "They aren't going to get us today Jack."

            "I hope yer right Pearl Turner, I hope yer right." Jack grinned at her.

            "Mr Gillette is it just me or is there a well dressed lady aboard the Black Pearl?" Norrington handed the officer the telescope he had in his hand and pointed towards the helm of the pirate ship.

            Fixing his sights on the strange, red haired woman, Gillette nodded, "Yes sir, it appears that there is. Do you think she's a hostage of Jack Sparrow?"

            "I wouldn't put it past the man. However, it struck me that the woman looks a fair bit like the blacksmith William Turner."

            "Could be. Perhaps she is a relative and that is why she is with the pirates. You know as well as I do that William Turner is friends with Jack Sparrow." The officer shrugged. "She could be a woman pirate or a whore."

            Norrington turned away, "So she could be Gillette, so she could be. I want Jack Sparrow and his crew captured so that I can introduce them to the gallows, including that woman if we must. Let's try not to loose them this time Gillette."

            "Yes sir!" He saluted the Commodore before shouting out orders for the cannons to be fired up again.

            Pearl saw the flash of fire and shrieked as another cannon flew past her and struck the deck, "Stop blowing holes in this ship!" She shouted.

            Growling, Jack told her to go beneath where it was safe. "Just do as yer told Pearl, I don't want ye hurt if they manage to board us."

            "Give me a knife and I can assure you, I won't be hurt by them if they do. You forget that I told you my parents insisted on Elizabeth and I knowing how to defend ourselves if we were ever attacked. I'm skilled in hand to hand combat." She snapped back at him.

            Anamaria heard her and found a long bladed knife for her, "Here, take this Pearl and make the best of it that ye can."

            "Capt'n we're picking up speed! They'll never catch us now if we're lucky." One of the men shouted up to Jack.

            "Wind in your Sails! Wind in your Sails!" Cotton's bird shrieked shrilly as it landed on a rope somewhere above Pearl.

            The man was right about the Black Pearl picking up speed. Laughing, Pearl leapt over and kissed Jack happily as another round of cannon fire missed the ship. She pulled away from him and dashed to the side and waved at the red-coated Englishmen on the other ship, shouting to them in a very loud voice – a voice that she had developed from working on so very many archaeology digs during all kinds of weather.

            "Nice to meet you to Commodore Norrington! Please say hello to Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann for me. Tell them that Pearl Turner sends her greetings!"

            With the telescope trained on the Commodore, Jack saw the expression on his face and the faces of the officers around him when they heard what Pearl had to say though Jack knew that they would have only just been able to hear it. "Luv, I think ye shocked them with that… but ye know that Will and Elizabeth won't know who ye are."

            She shrugged, turning to him as they left the Dauntless behind. "I couldn't help myself Jack, you can well understand. All I have to say is that you were right about Norrington looking a lot like Admiral Greg James. No wonder you hated the Admiral from first sight."

            "Luckily, the Admiral was nothing like the Commodore if ye excluded the looks. He was by far a nicer man though I was always jealous about the way he acted around ye." The pirate captain observed his ship sadly. "I hate it when they start blowing holes in me ship."

            Anamaria came up, her face ashen, "Capt'n, we 'ave to get to the nearest port so we can repair the ship. We've a few nice holes in the deck and a couple on the sides of the ship as well."

            He growled angrily, "One day I'm going to blow holes in the Commodore's ship and I'll see how he likes it."

            "Jack." Pearl hissed warningly. "Remember that things may not happen the way you remember them anymore."

            The woman gave her a strange look before shrugging and hurrying off to help the rest of the crew make what repairs they could. Jack turned around and crossed his arms, gazing at Pearl thoughtfully.

            "Ye know Pearl lass, as soon as we reach Tortuga again to make repairs, I'm going to 'ave to 'ave a little conversation with ye."

            "What will this little conversation with me entail Captain Jack Sparrow?" She walked over to him and took his hat from his head. "I'm not in trouble now am I?"

            "Hardly lass but we're still going to 'ave a little conversation. Now, how's ye arm holding together? Ye didn't harm it during all the excitement?" Jack smiled down at her, his kohl rimmed eyes glittering mischievously.

            "My arm's fine Jack." 

            Putting his arms around her, Jack kissed the lips of the woman he loved with all his soul gently. "I should hope it is Pearl."

            "One loves one Jack."

            He replied, using the phrase that she had taught him. "One reciprocates with ardor."


	11. Epilogue: Time seals all love and heals ...

**The Call of the sea**

****

**By Latanya**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean or NUMA but I do own Pearl, her yacht "The Black Pearl II" and anything else that I made up. 

Epilogue: Time seals all love and heals all wounds.__

            Pearl left the cabin slowly; tying her hair back with the faded green bandana Jack had given her so many years ago. When she reached the deck, she smiled at the sight of her husband humming away while steering the Black Pearl into Tortuga. A gust of wind caught her hair and whipped it around her face, making her notice the blond streaks through the once dark red color. 

            "Pearl?" Jack noticed her and grinned.

            She returned the grin though she sadly noticed the graying hairs in Jack's black locks and the lines around his eyes, "Yes luv?"

            "We're almost at Tortuga. Do ye plan to find Morgan when we get to shore?" He frowned, wondering how their son was.

            Morgan, their only child was nearly twenty-two years old and had been helping his father sail ships since he was old enough to walk, talk and wield a sword.  When he turned eighteen, Pearl and Jack had had a ship built for him as a gift and he'd become a famous pirate captain like his father. His ship was called " The Red Pearl" after his mother's nickname and Morgan was proud to say that there was no ship that rivaled his.

            Kissing him softly, Pearl stared at Tortuga hoping that her son was in good health. "He'll be fine Jack, ye know that. Morgan takes after ye do."

            Putting an arm around her, Jack nodded, "One still loves one Pearl."

            "And one still reciprocates with ardor and one always will." She murmured in his ear.

            One of the crew approached them, "Capt'n, everything's set to head to shore. Are ye and Pearl coming with us?"

            Over the years they had lost many of the crew who'd been with them when Pearl arrived but they still had a couple of them including Cotton's bird who'd become a beloved pet for Pearl. Some days she stood at the helm watching over the sea and wondering what was going on in the time she'd come from. It was hard for her to think about it but she thought about it quite often just to remind herself. Though time had worn her memory down and Pearl could hardly remember the faces of those she'd loved. Often she wondered what had happened to her sister and brother-in-law, and what had happened to her beloved yacht. She wondered also what had happened to all her friends and to the Admiral Greg James, to Doctor Andrew Peters, to Mychael, to Clair. She wondered what had happened at the Broome dig and if anyone had noticed that she'd never returned from the Caribbean.

            Sighing, Pearl followed Jack towards the boats. She knew time would heal everything and she knew that the love between her and Jack was still strong. They would stay together forever and they would only end their lives when the time was right. Besides, they had already planned it. This would be their last trip to Tortuga and from there; Morgan would take them in the Black Pearl to the Isla de Muerta where they would take upon themselves the curse. Jack had decided to give the Black Pearl to his son so that the boy would be able to have a fleet like the father had always dreamed.

            "Pearl, do ye have any regrets about our life?" Jack asked her suddenly.

            They had very little need to talk anymore because one look shared between them could convey a thousand words. She smiled, green eyes flashing. "No Jack, I have no regrets. Why would I? I am married to the man I loved, I gave birth and raised his son and now I'm saying good-bye so that I can rest at last. Jack, I have no regrets at all."

            He nodded, "Neither do I Pearl, neither do I."

            _"Right, that just leaves me to phone in the orders." She glanced at her PDA thoughtfully before turning her eyes back to her yacht. "That is of course, unless I've forgotten something important…."_

_            Walking over to the gangplank, her eyes were trained on the deck while she thought. If she'd been using a lead pencil to write down her list on a notepad, the end would have been well chewed by the time she reached the locker where she kept her dive gear. Opening the door, she checked all the tanks to see how much oxygen was in them before making sure there was nothing in there that needed to be repaired or replaced. Once that was done, she continued to go around the deck of the yacht, checking all of her expensive equipment that she used when searching for sunken wrecks. These included all the various pieces of technology which were lowered into the water and dragged along to drop signals down to the seabed._

_            Heading inside, the woman went through the same process of checking everything especially the computers and special screens that were linked to the equipment outside. Stopping in the kitchen, she shook her head and busied herself going through the cupboards to see what she should stock up on. Adding anything she needed to get or to do to her list on the PDA, she noticed the time and growled._

_            "I should better go back up to the house and phone Mychael at NUMA in Australia." She muttered, remembering that she had promised to return his phone call from the day before. "Wonder what they want me for this time?"_

_            Dragging open the door into her house, she sat down at the kitchen bench and pulled the phone over to her. Noticing that there was a message on the answering machine, she pressed play, fully expecting it to be from Mychael._

_            "Pearl, it's your sister Elizabeth. Henry and I are coming over to you today to give you something that father wanted you to have after he died. We're just leaving now and should be at your beach house by three in the afternoon. You had better be there."_

_            "Crap! You have got to be kidding me!" Pearl cursed, slamming her hand down on the counter, "Elizabeth is coming here with something for me?"_

_            She frowned and looked over at the clock. It read two-thirty. That left her with half an hour in which to phone Mychael and to calm herself for the arrival of her "beloved" sister. Pearl felt like choking and wondered why Elizabeth was coming as well instead of just sending Henry._

_            "The poor chook, I should have warned him what he was marrying when he proposed to Elizabeth." She found Mychael's number and called him._

_            It was hard to get through to NUMA in Australia and Pearl soon found herself on call waiting. Listening to some kind of music, which was meant to sound like whales calling to each other, she yawned and was glad to hear the click of the phone being picked up._

_            "Pearl, darling, how good of you to return my call so soon." Mychael's voice could be heard on the other end of the phone-line._

_            She cringed at the loudness of his voice, "Hey Mychael, how are you? And your wife and kids, how are they?"_

_            "They're great Pearl. How have you been? Not getting into to much trouble with the authorities over who owns what you recover from various ship wrecks?"_

_            "Me? In trouble? With the authorities? Never!" She snorted, "So what's up Mychael? NUMA doesn't normally phone me for any old reason so you must have something in mind."_

_            "NUMA values the intelligence and resourcefulness of the infamous Pearl Turner. Now, the thing is, the wreck we're after you to come to is not exactly sunken ships. Rather, it's sunken planes from World War Two."_

_            "Planes? Well they're not quite my area of expertise but I can deal with that. Where exactly are they and why does NUMA want me on board this time?"_

_            Pearl could hear the talking in the background of Mychael's office before he answered her questions. "They're near Broome Pearl and… well… NUMA wants you in on this site because of how dangerous it is. There is only something like three to six days a year when you can safely access most of the planes. Everyone knows what you are like when it comes to dangerous sites. Hell, you've dived in below freezing conditions in Antarctica and in the middle of storms when everyone else was panicking about getting everything secured."_

_            Pursing her lips, she thought about it. "So you're saying that the only reason NUMA wants me involved is because I'll disregard all warnings and precede without to much of a worry? Geez Mychael, you guys really know how to make a girl feel wanted."_

_            "You're welcome Pearl. So, are you interested? It won't be for another three months before it's in the safe period to dive. I hope you'll come because when you're around, one never knows what's going to happen. You make every site fun."_

_            "Are you trying to sweet talk me into coming to your sunken plane site Mychael McClelland? You know I hate being flattered."_

_            There was laughter in the background and a woman's voice answered for Mychael. "Darling, he's not flattering you. Everyone knows that you're the best to have around on a difficult site and that you make it all seem so easy." _

_            "Claire, you obviously wasn't around when I went down to the Titanic a few years ago. I think the guy operating the submarine probably wanted to strangle me and it's likely that he still does."_

_            "I heard about that." Mychael muttered, "Apparently you suffered from anxiety and wouldn't shut up for the entire trip down."_

_            She glanced up at the clock and cursed, "God damn it! My sister is going to be here soon."_

_            Clair asked her, "So are you going to come join the site? We're hoping to uncover the few planes that haven't been found yet. Some of them are visible during parts of the year when the tide's low enough but there are quite a few which rest in watery graves unknown."_

_            "She'll come Clair," McClelland spoke, "The Red Pearl never refuses the chance to dive on a complicated and dangerous site."_

_            Pearl smiled when he referred to her by her nickname Red Pearl. She was called that because of her red hair and fiery temper. "Well, if you put it that way Mr McClelland, I might come and have a look. Will it be safe for me to bring the Black Pearl II into the bay?"_

_            "Should be fine. By the way, how is your lovely catamaran yacht going? Last time I saw her, you were sailing into a storm off the coast of Papua New Guinea." Clair asked curiously._

_            "The Pearl's fine though that storm did do some damage." She cringed when she heard her sister's voice and a knocking on the door. "I'm going to have to hang up on you guys over in Australia but you can be assured that there is a possibility I'll be in Broome in two and a half months. Should see you then I guess."_

_            "Good bye Pearl." Clair and Mychael spoke at the same time._

_            "Ciao belle, sir. Stay safe will you." _

_            Putting the phone down, Pearl got up and walked through the beach house to the front door. Upon opening the door, she was met by her angry sister and her poor husband. Without even saying hello, Elizabeth told Henry to carry the chest he was struggling with into the house._

_            Watching them go past her, she rolled her eyes, "Hello to you to Elizabeth. How are you Elizabeth? Me? Oh, I'm fine. How's your work been?"_

_            "Pearl, where do you want me to put this down?" Henry called out though his wife soon scolded him and told him just to dump it._

_            Standing in the doorway, Pearl stared at her sister in shock. "Elizabeth, how nice to see you. I hope you have a good reason for dragging yourself away from your important work to visit your poor little sister on the coast. I mean, I wouldn't want you to be wasting your time by coming to see me."_

_            Elizabeth sneered, "No matter what's happening Pearl, coming to see you is always a pleasurable waste of my precious time. Now, to the point of why I am here. Well, father left you this strange chest when he died but we didn't know about it."_

_            "I was going through the attic at the manor and found it there with a letter for you taped securely to the top. See, it's still there." Henry glanced at his wife cautiously in case she hadn't wanted him to say anything._

_            "That's not the point Henry." She snapped at him, "I thought it would be a good idea to deliver it to you as soon as possible so I wouldn't have to worry about it. Now, are you going to offer us a drink since we drove all this way to bring you some dusty old chest."_

_            Kneeling down beside the chest, Pearl studied the lock before pulling the letter off the top. Opening it up, she started to read it silently to herself._

_"Dearest Pearl, I am sorry I did not pass this to you before I died but I thought it would be better if you received it after I died. Youngest daughter of mine, you were always more like your mother though a true Turner you are. The call of the sea is strong in your blood and I know our ancestors Will and Elizabeth Turner would be proud of you. In you, the Turner line continues on and will continue on into time. This chest goes with the diaries of Elizabeth and Will that I left you in my will but this is something that few Turner's have known about. This chest is our true family heirloom as passed down since Will and Elizabeth. No one knows what is inside it but I believe you'll not hesitate to go against caution and open it. Be careful sweet Pearl because this chest goes with the story passed down about Captain Jack Sparrow, his wife Pearl and their ship, the Black Pearl – the one for which you were named and for which you named your beautiful yacht. Pearl; know that I loved you even when I allowed Elizabeth to put you down. You were my daughter more than she but you to often turned to your mother because she defended you against your sister. I am sorry I did not follow her example more often my daughter but you know how rarely I was at home because of my job. Live a wonderful life Pearl because you deserve it and live knowing that I loved you Pearl, even when you believed that I didn't. Your loving and devoted father, André Turner."_

_            A tear rolled down her cheek and Pearl sniffled before folding the letter and putting it in her pocket. "Thank you Henry for bringing the chest in here, I owe you a couple of beers. However, Elizabeth, I think you can leave now. It's about time I stood up for myself when dealing with you. And you know what Henry, it's about time you stood up for yourself against her."_

_            Elizabeth gasped, "Pearl! How dare you speak to me like that! I am your older sister and you must respect me. As for you Henry, don't you dare listen to her or else."_

_            He bowed his head but not before he had a chance to smile to Pearl, "Yes Elizabeth, what ever you say Elizabeth."_

_            Shaking her head, Pearl stalked past her sister and down the hall to the front door, "Goodbye Elizabeth. Fare you well Henry." She kissed her brother-in-law's cheek as he passed her. "Don't let that bitch get you down Henry. You're too good a man for her."_

_            "How many times have you told me that Pearl?" He whispered back to her. "I'll talk to you another day when she's at work. Be good."_

_            "Ciao Henry." She waved to him. "Good riddance Elizabeth and please don't come back any time soon."_

_            Watching them drive off, Pearl was stuck by a pang of guilt. Would her behavior make things worse for Henry? She hoped not. Returning to the chest, Pearl pulled out a pair of hairpins from her hair and shook the length of her long red curls out. Sitting down beside the chest, she set to work on the lock with the two pins and laughed joyfully when the lock fell open._

_            "James Bond, eat your heart out!" She chuckled, lifting the lid up to see what was inside._

_            At the site of glittering gold coins, Pearl's mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't think clearly and tentatively reached out to pick up one of the coins. They were French Doubloons from the 1700's and would fetch a pretty price if she sold them to a museum. Shaking her head again, Pearl noticed a strange old compass and leather bound book. Lifting the book from its bed of gold, she wiped the dust off the cover and opened it. The elegance of the writing struck her as strange when she read what was written there._

            Flicking through the pages and reading parts of the book, Pearl came to the conclusion that it was another diary for her to read through though she was not too sure of who had written it. For all intensive purposes, she would have easily believed what the person who had written it called himself but years of being told that Captain Jack Sparrow or his wife Pearl didn't exist were drilled into her brain.

_            "Oh come now Pearl, my dear. You know Captain Jack Sparrow existed even if they told you he didn't." She muttered to herself, "You hold in your hands the proof if it can be called as such."_

_            Flipping to the last page of writing, she read carefully what was written there. __"This be the last here thing I'll put down on these pages 'cause time has passed though I've changed a lot since I got my beloved Pearl back and met the love of my life. Pearl and I have decided to welcome the curse upon ourselves so that we can be together forever. Well I'll leave a chest of Spanish gold for Will and his children to be passed down their family until such a time as I am forgotten and Pearl is forgotten though we both know that will never happen. Pearl would know, she was born in the 1900's to Andre Turner. I do know how long it will be before the chest is opened and I know what will happen but I'll leave in the chest my compass to find the island where I will take Pearl and myself to rest for eternity. If anyone ever reads this again, which I know will happen, I hope that Pearl and I have long since passed on to whatever after life there might be. It is strange how I have watched everyone grow old while Pearl and I have not changed that much at all. Well, I hope the Turner family lives on for a long time in this new reality that Pearl and I created and that better fortunes come to them in the future for they are an honorable family and I don't know what I would have done without them sometimes. Old Will saved me too many times to count. Good-bye to the world and to life I hope, Pearl and I will go and rest. May no one ever disturb the resting place of Pearl or her husband, Jack Sparrow. I hope also, that the young Pearl Turner I met at the Isla de Muerta in 2004 never ever comes after us because she will wake up, not just me this time, but herself since her blood would lift the curse and I have no desire to live any longer, nor does Pearl. Farewell to the world, to my friends, to the beloved Turner family and to the son of my love for Pearl, the young Morgan."_

_            "My god, it cannot be true." She muttered, reading the passage again. _

_            It became clear in her mind what she must do. She would go to the Isla de Muerta and she would find out for herself if what was written in this diary passage was true. Pearl Turner hoped that it was not but if it was, she didn't dare to consider what she would be doing._

*****

Please don't kill me for finishing the story like this but the little voices at the back of my head – their names being Jack Sparrow… sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow… and the lovely Pearl Turner – told me that this is how I had to end the tale. You never know, I might write a sequel but it will be after I write a strange, alternate reality fic where Jack Sparrow is a high tech thief…. Tell me if you think that sorry sounds interesting and I'll see if I want to write it still.


End file.
